


Dark Prophecy

by Gunmetal



Series: Wariconian Saga [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Major Illness, Transformer Sparklings, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 21,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunmetal/pseuds/Gunmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will survive, who will fall and what is in store for our earth bound Cybertronians?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proluge

**Author's Note:**

> If you are new to this series, I recommend reading Rise of the Wariconians first so it will make since.
> 
> Time Units  
> Stellar Cycle(s)- Year(s)  
> Lunar Cycle(s)- Month(s)  
> Deca Cycle(s)- Week(s)  
> Solar Cycle(s)- Day(s)  
> Mega Cycle(s)- Hour(s)  
> Cycle(s)- Minute(s)  
> Nanokliks- Second(s)

_"Three worlds united, four empires locked in war, only the strong will survive. Three warriors of pure mind, spark, and soul can defeat the threatening darkness and unite what was lost. This prophecy defines who we are and who we must become to save what we care, love and hold closest to our sparks. A new age has begun; will it fall or will it prosper"._

 

_Lord Fusion Fighter V_

_Supreme Leader of the Sercumstancials of Waricon_

 


	2. Chapter 2

"I never thought the temperatures of Earth could be so cold" said Blitzwing as he was shivering.

"That’s Detroit for you" replied Sari.

The snow continued to fall and the temperature continued to drop as the sun went down. "Carrier, what is Christmas" asked Firestorm?

"It is an Earth holiday celebrated by the gift of giving" replied Optimus.

"Oil Nog is finished everyone" announced Sari.

"Can I have some Sari" asked Firestorm?

"No little one said his sire, you are far too young".

"When will I be old enough" he asked pouting?

"If you pout like that Firestorm, you won’t get to open any presents on Christmas in a few weeks" replied Sari. Later that night cycle everyone had settled in the common room with the fake fire burning on the TV thanks to the DVD Sari bought from the store. Firestorm had fallen in his sire’s lap and was now sleeping soundly thanks to the soft beating of the spark beneath his sire chest plates.

After everyone had gone to their private quarters for the night; "what do you think our Wariconian allies are doing" asked Optimus sleepily?

"I don’t know my sweetspark but where ever they are I’m sure they are protecting the galaxy from the evil of the Territorials" replied Megatron before they both fell into a deep recharge. Little did they know that something darker was coming and will leave Earth in the cross fire of another war once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem unrelated to the story. It is mainly to tell what the setting is and introduce Firestorm a little bit more and how his personality is slowly developing. The idea of the Oil Nog came from the episode Human Error part 1.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story really begins.

"Ultra Magnus sir, we are under attack from unknown aircraft the air defense cannons are offline" said Cliffjumper. Fortress Maximus became under heavy fire from the Territorials.

"Lord Upriser, what do we do with the prisoners" asked Doublecross?

"There are no prisoners; exterminate them all and I want a status report on New Kaon" replied the Territorial lord.

"Yes sir" said Doublecross.

"It has been an honor to fight alongside you Ultra Magnus" said Sentinel Prime with a proud smile. A loud explosion boomed over head and all of Cybertron was watching with keen interest as a new alien aircraft blasted the attacking vessel out of the sky.

"Damn, those Sercumstancials to the pit" shouted Upriser as he watched from afar in his ship the Nightmare.

"What was that" asked Jazz? Before anyone could answer a green portal opened in front of them. When a figure emerged all drew their weapons.

"Who are you and why did you save us" asked Sentinel?

"All will be addressed later, follow me our leader wishes to meet you". They landed in a cargo bay. "Follow me to the bridge" said Spinout. The bridge was large and spacious with a large throne in the center of the command deck.

"Welcome aboard the Silverwing Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime and Jazz of the Cybertron Elite Guard. Please have a seat we have another destination to go to said Fusion Fighter. I will reveal who I am later".

"Decepticons attack those ships" said Strika, Commander of Team Charr. Before they could fire the same kind of explosion boomed and New Kaon was saved by the Silverwing.

"Okay, that is strange" said Cyclonus.

"Come with me and meet our leader to find out who saved you".

Team Charr followed Spinout to the command deck. "Now that everyone is here allow me to introduce myself; I am Lord Fusion Fighter supreme leader of the Sercumstancials of Waricon and this is my command ship the Silverwing".

"Why did you save the cons" asked Sentinel Prime lance at the ready? Every highranker tensed ready to defend their leader.

"There is more at stake than just what your laws state on either of your home worlds" said Tsunami.

"Everyone sit down so we can warp properly to our final destination" said Wipeout.

"What is that destination" asked Jazz?

"Planet Earth" replied Fusion Fighter.

"Not that mud ball the organics live on" said Sentinel with a disgusted look on his face.

"This is going to be an interesting trip" said Darkwind. 

"Don’t remind me medic and I’m going to have a processor ache after this" replied Fusion Fighter as the ship passed through a green warp gate portal.          


	4. Chapter 4

"We have lost the ships attacking New Kaon" said Doublecross.

"There is one more place that we can hit to hurt them the most".

"Where would that be my lord" asked Crookhorn?

"The planet that their allies reside on, planet Earth" replied Upriser.

Back at the factory it was a cold November day and the snow finally stopped falling for now. "Can I go outside and play with my friends sire" Firestorm asked?

"Yes you may but remember a new spark such as yourself does not need to be outside for long; I will give you two megacycles" replied Megatron.

"Thank you sire" said Firestorm as he bolted for the door.

"Sari, sire says I can play" exclaimed Firestorm. They were building a snowman when something came streaking across the downtown Detroit skyline. "A shooting star" said Firestorm. The ground shook with the force of an earthquake.

"That wasn’t a shooting star" said Bulkhead. Megatron came sprinting out the front door and picked up Firestorm. The ground shook once more.

"Sire, I’m scared" cried the little mechling.

"All of you inside now" shouted the Decepticon lord.

"What’s going on" asked Bumblebee?

"Uh, guys you might want to see this" stated Sari as she was watching the news.

"The mysterious object landed outside Sumdac Tower just moments ago. Hostilities are still unknown at this time but the military have been called in to assist with the situation" said the new reporter.

"Optimus you stay here and watch our son, let me go out and deal with this okay" asked Megatron?

"Come back in one piece my mate" replied Optimus.

"Sire, don’t go" pleaded Firestorm.

"I will return to you little one" said Megatron. When they arrived at Sumdac Tower they were met the curious looks from the humans. The ship then opened and their worst nightmare came forward.

"How nice, you came to surrender to us before we could destroy the city to find you".

"Upriser" growled Megatron.

"You remember me, how thoughtful; I can’t wait to offline your mate and any sparklings you have that would continue your wretched line" said Upriser. Megatron drew his swords and lunged with a feral roar. As the two lords were busy the others were trying to evacuate the humans as quickly as possible. When the humans were out of the way, half of the front of the tower was damaged from the fight. Upriser was bleeding from a gash in his side and Megatron was winching from several dents in his abdominal plates. The Territorial lord managed to score a punch to his chin and sent him skidding across the asphalt. Before his scimitar could descend a shadow loomed over head.

"Damn it, Territorials retreat" shouted Upriser. Megatron was helped to his peds and turned to face the glowing green light behind him. Both Autobots and Decepticons present stood there frozen stiff as they saw two figures standing in front of the swirling green portal. Two they never thought they would see again; it was Lieutenants Spinout and Speedwind.

"Well I’m not staying all day; get your afts in gear and come on". They soon found themselves in the cargo bay of the Silverwing.

"Wait we can’t leave without my mate and son".

"We have already got them and they are waiting for you Megatron; don’t worry. Follow me to the bridge" said Spinout. When the doors to the bridge opened all EM fields tensed and when they locked optics; all weapons were drawn ready to fight.

"Thanks to whoever you are for bringing Megatron to us. You are under arrest for the crimes you’ve committed" stated Sentinel Prime.

"Stay here Firestorm" Optimus whispered.

Before Sentinel could arrest him, Optimus stepped between them. "Optimus are you glitched or something" asked Jazz.

"Leave him alone" he replied in a low feral growl.

"Don’t you dare hurt sire or carrier" said Firestorm standing in front of his creators.

"You are bonded to Megatron and you had his sparkling; I will arrest you to for high treason" said Sentinel Prime.

"You will do no such thing" said Fusion Fighter. "They are Wariconians and attacking them on my ship is considered an act of war". Ignoring as usual, Sentinel charged towards them and was freight trained by a big black body. He looked up at what had hit him and was staring into the ruby red optics of Fusion Cannon. When he lunged again, Fusion Cannon knocked him down again. Sentinel then turned towards Fusion Fighter. Sentinel activated his lance and shield.

"You dare interrupt an official order; I will arrest you as well".

Fusion Fighter drew the Sword of Wariconus; "come and get me if you have the bearings" replied the Sercumstancial lord.     


	5. Chapter 5

"That’s it" shouted Sentinel as he lunged for Fusion Fighter. Fusion Fighter side stepped him and knocked him to the ground.

"Get him Fusion Fighter" shouted Sari.

"Yeah, kick his tailpipe" said Bumblebee.

"He’s hardly lifting a servo to the aft head prime" said Cyclonus.

"I know; it’s good to see Sentinel Prime get a taste of his own arrogance" said Strika.

The fighting continued for a while; "why not call it off" asked Optimus while he was holding Firestorm?

"I need Sentinel to learn this lesson in self control over his processor that when someone states that one is under protection he can’t go around ignoring them so he can do what he wants" replied Ultra Magnus.

"Ah", exclaimed Sentinel as he slammed on his aft.

"Stay down if you know what’s good for you" stated Tsunami.

"Never", he replied.

"So be it" said Fusion Fighter. It was at this moment, it was time to intervene.

"Sentinel Prime stand down" shouted Ultra Magnus.

"Yes sir" he replied.

"Now then, if you say that Megatron, Optimus and their sparkling are under your protection then no harm will come to them on our part".

"I agree Ultra Magnus, the same goes for Team Charr and I" said Strika.

"Who are those beings that attacked us" asked Oil Slick?

"They are called the Territorials and they are led by Lord Upriser. I thought I had defeated him back on our home world, but I was wrong and now Waricon is dead" replied Fusion Fighter.

"I am sorry to hear that; but that still doesn’t explain why they attacked us" said Jazz.

"It is most likely that they wanted to get rid of our ancestors to prevent more Wariconians from being sparked on Cybertron" replied Tsunami.

"Cybertronians are your ancestors" stated Cyclonus.

"Yes we are your descendants and the lines of the leaders are from Megatron and Ultra Magnus".

"Which is who" asked Sentinel?

"Upriser is from Ultra Magnus and I’m from Megatron" replied Fusion Fighter.

"Which makes you the"… "yes it does my lovely Strika; Fusion Fighter is the heir to the Decepticon Empire" shouted Lugnut.

"Okay then", said Cyclonus.

"Sire, we heard loud, scary noises; are you okay" asked Skydawn?

"Yes little one, I am; to those who just arrived, this is Starfire and Skydawn".

"They’re cute" said Strika.

"I have to admit they are" Jazz said with a smile on his face. The sparklings optic’s fixed on Firestorm, who yelped and hid behind Megatron’s leg.

"I thought you said he would play with us sire" asked a puzzled Starfire?

"It’s okay little one; this is your creator’s friend and his sparklings" said Optimus who knelt down to clam him. Firestorm came out from behind his sire’s leg to look at the new sparklings.

"Hello Firestorm, my name is Skydawn and this is my sister Starfire". Before he could step any closer, he felt warm exhaled vents on his head; he then saw the ruby red optics of Fusion Cannon as he invented Firestorm’s scent. Fusion Cannon then licked him with a wet glossa and wagged his tail like a dog. Firestorm reached up to pet him and received another lick from the lion.

A tall shadow loomed over them and Fusion Cannon walked away, Firestorm saw the figure standing before him was black and silver, and tall like his sire.Fusion Fighter knelt down to optic level with the little mechling; "you must be Firestorm, I have heard about you. Just so you know that no one will harm you here, and my army and your creators promise that we will protect you from harm" said the Sercumstancial lord."Starfire, Skydawn why don’t you take Firestorm to your quarters to play while the adults talk; that is if it’s alright with your creators"?

"Yes Fusion Fighter, it will allow us to focus on the matter at hand" replied Megatron.

With the sparklings gone, it was time to get back to war matters. "There is another reason the Territorials might be here; rumor has it that two of Waricon’s artifacts are somewhere on this planet and in the wrong hands could be disastrous for the inhabitants of Earth" said Fusion Fighter.

"It would stand to reason that they thought the artifacts resided on your respective home and that’s why they attacked beside you being our ancestors" stated Spinout.

"What kind of artifacts are they" asked Sari with concern?

"Two of the most powerful of our planet stated Tsunami; artifacts of the Gods of Waricon".              


	6. Chapter 6

"The artifacts contain some of the power that flows through our gods and such power can destroy an entire planet if the handler chooses too stated Blackwind. I have seen many weapons but none like this".

"Sergeant Blackwind is correct we must find them before the Territorials do" said Fusion Fighter.

Back at Sumdac Tower: "I will never help you" shouted Isaac.

"You will if you want to see your daughter alive again; we have the current location of the Silverwing which Sari, is it, resides we can attack and kill her if you refuse my offer" said Upriser.

"Alright, what do you want"?

"I want you to build me a weapon that will harness the power of these, as he shows a hologram of the artifacts, so that I can conquer this world and rule it with an iron fist".

"Yes Lord Upriser" replied Isaac Sumdac.

"Where are these weapons of mass destruction and how will you get them my lord" asked Doublecross.

"They currently reside somewhere on this planet. Once we have the first two, we will then be able to have the third" replied Upriser.

Later that evening the crew and guests on the Silverwing were making up for lost time. "Sire, carrier look at what Starfire gave me" exclaimed Firestorm as he was holding stuffed mechanical dragon toy. "I wish to give her something back as a thank you" he said.

"We will find something said Optimus. Go back to the play room and we’ll come and get you when it’s time for recharge".

"The artifacts are similar to you Allspark, Vector Sigma, and the Matrix of Leadership said Fusion Fighter. We have one of the relics already; now we just need to locate the other two".

"What is the relic that we do have" asked Sentinel?

"The sword I fought you with" replied the Sercumstancial lord.

"That explains why you defeated me".

"I don’t need the sword to best my opponents" said Fusion Fighter.

"The artifacts have a locator beacon that will fire when it detects another one" said Blackwind.

"So we have the advantage of already having one" said Cyclonus.

"Yes it does but to find the relics we will need to split up and search locations that would match the personalities of the gods first" stated Tsunami.

The master alarm went off; "incoming Territorials and Upriser is with them" shouted Wipeout.

"How many" asked Fusion Fighter?

"Upriser, Doublecross and ten heavily armored battle drones" he replied.

"Highrankers you’re with me the rest of you stay here and protect this ship and its precious cargo" stated Fusion Fighter. "What do you want Upriser" asked the lord with a low growl?

"I came here to tell you that I have the organic called Isaac Sumdac and any attack on my ship or the tower will result in his termination. Now then I will be having you sword Fusion Fighter".

"Never Upriser" shouted Fusion Fighter.

"Oh, so unwise, open fire".

As the Territorial elite escaped the highrankers made short work of the drones and returned to the command deck. "While you were gone my lord a strange energy signal came online" said Megatron pointing to the console. Wipeout went to investigate and what he found was shocking.

"We need to head to the mines where our allies bridged from and home to".

"Activate the wrap gate Wipeout; Megatron you’re coming because you know the way around your mine base and we don’t need to get lost" said Fusion Fighter. Fusion Fighter, Fusion Cannon, Wipeout and Megatron exited the warp gate standing before the space bridge.

"Where is the signal coming from" asked Megatron?

"Here" said Wipeout pointing to a blinking green dot on the data pad.

"This way and stay close it’s easy to get turned around in here". Megatron led them down several dark caves until they found the source of the signal. Wipeout pulled out a black case covered in archaic, Wariconian symbols.

"Let’s open it" said Fusion Fighter. When the case opened the site shocked all of them. "It’s…it’s the Bow of Griffonus" said Fusion Fighter.

"It would seem that your gods hid their relics on Earth after all" stated Megatron. When they arrived back at the space bridge a warm welcome of blaster fire greeted them.

"Surrender the Bow and Sword Fusion Fighter and I will let you leave in one piece" shouted Upriser.

"Spinout, requesting emergency backup at my current location, we are pinned down".

"Help is on the way my lord" replied the Lieutenant.

"Fusion Cannon transform" said Fusion Fighter. The lion transformed into his lord’s right arm mounted cannon.

"He was a weapon the whole time" asked Megatron?

"That is correct Megatron; now can we worry about not letting go of the Bow"?

"Alright", replied the Decepticon lord. Fusion Fighter stood up to fire, what he saw froze his spark in his chest. Upriser had the Staff of Darkroar. When the warp gate opened Fusion Fighter sounded the retreat and soon they found themselves back in the safety of the Silverwing.

"You found the Bow of Griffonus" exclaimed Tsunami.

"Yes, but the nightmare has only just begun" replied Fusion Fighter.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean" asked Blackarachnia?

"Lord Upriser has the Staff of Darkroar and is using Isaac Sumdac to build something of which I don’t know by using the threat of killing Sari if he doesn’t corporate".

"What about my dad" asked Sari, eyes filled with tears?

"Upriser has him hostage dear one and we will rescue him at the first opportunity" said Tsunami.

"As I was saying, with the staff my nemesis can turn the tide of battle against us and even with the Sword the kind of backlash explosion created in an unlikely event can cause an EMP pulse that would decimate this city’s power grid beyond repair" said Fusion Fighter.

"Lord Fusion Fighter, incoming video feed from Sumdac Tower" stated Spinout.

"Patch it through".

"I don’t have much time, if you can hear me then that means you have received the file I sent you; read it and stop him if you can before we all die, sound of pounding on a door, I’ve got to go. I love you Sari".

"That was my dad" said Sari.

"That was a warning; what file was he talking about" asked Optimus?

"Wipeout, pull it up on the main view screen" ordered Fusion Fighter.

"Blessed Wariconus" said Tsunami with a gasp.

"It appears to be a device that harvests the power contained within the relics into some kind of weapon; one that can fire at long range targets" stated Blackwind.

"What do we do now" asked Cyclonus?

Before he could answer the proximity alarm went off; "who in the pit is that" asked Tsunami?

"Uh oh, it’s Captain Fanzone of DPD; he won’t like the idea of more robots in this city than there has to be" said Sari with a groan.

"How did he find this ship" asked Spinout?

"Bridge him through and I will speak with him" said Fusion Fighter. Fanzone soon found himself standing before a large group of robots.

"Optimus Prime why have you not…these are the bots who trashed the city, what are they doing here"?

"They are allies Captain and this is my ship, so please keep your tone civil".

"Who are you"?

"I am Lord Fusion Fighter and I am doing everything in my power to drive those occupying Sumdac Tower from you city as soon as possible".

"Just what we need, more robots" he said.

"Thank the Allspark he left; I was getting a processor ache just hearing him complain" said Megatron holding his helm.

Fusion Fighter went to where the bow lay on the floating transport cart; "I have only seen pictures of it and here it is the one weapon that never misses. A fine piece of our history found, safe from Upriser’s claws". The sword began to glow bright blue and the bow red and everyone saw Fusion Fighter collapse. Darkwind was quick to his lord’s side. Everyone saw Fusion Fighter’s optics glowing and dull red like the dying embers of a fire.

"Where am I"?

" _Blade, Bow and Staff will defy the darkness and unite what was lost. Beware of what lies ahead and one is not what he seems" said a faint voice._ His optics flashed bright red and nearly punched Darkwind in the helm while jumping up from the ground.

"What happened to you my lord" asked Darkwind with concern in his voice?

"Wariconus gave me a warning and a prophecy at the same time; and oh my aching helm he replied". "Something is coming but I don’t know what it is. It’s getting late and the sparklings need to recharge" said Fusion Fighter.

"Sire who is Wariconus" asked Firestorm?

"He is one of the gods of Starfire and Skydawn’s faction young one. I meet him once before you were born".

"Can you tell me about it" he asked?

"Some day when you are a little older and able to understand my little Firestorm" said Megatron.

"Is that when you met carrier"?

"Yes, now it is time for you to recharge; I will come and get you tomorrow morning". He left and went to his and Optimus’s shared quarters. Nobody knew that the horror of the future was closer than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I decided to add Captain Fanzone in this chapter. At least now the Wariconians know who he is and his hatred for machines. In the show; I found him to be the second most humorous human behind Sari.


	8. Chapter 8

A figure stood motionless in the dark glen of the woods waiting to see if he would arrive. The crunching of snow under ped came from the north and the lone bot smiled. "I got your message what do you want"?

"I can give you fame, fortune, and glory beyond your wildest dreams".

"There’s a catch isn’t there"?

"Yes, bring me something worth my while".

"Like what"?

"Something that will cause more pain than any blade can and you shall have what I promised". The first bot left leaving him to walk back from where he came.

"Sire, carrier" screamed Firestorm as he ran into their room.

"What is it little one" asked Optimus?

"Fire…smoke…and I…couldn’t find you and Upriser was chasing me" cried the little mechling.

"Hush now it was just a nightmare" said Optimus.

"Firestorm when you have a nightmare, imagine me there fighting him and you safely in the arms of Optimus" said Megatron.

"Can I stay with you" he asked?

"Yes" said Optimus. Firestorm fell back into recharge curled up next to his carrier’s warm body.

"When are we going to get the staff away from Upriser" asked Spinout angrily?

"When we can without putting innocent lives at risk" replied Fusion Fighter. Before he could retort, little peds began running around the command deck.

"Starfire, Skydawn and Firestorm I thought we told you to stay out of here for now" said Tsunami.

"Board", replied Skydawn.

"Let them go outside, there’s a glen not far from here that’s secluded from prying eyes" said Wipeout.

"Alright, Sari can you go with them please" asked Fusion Fighter?

"Yes, come on guys".

Meanwhile aboard the Nightmare, "they’ve let the sparklings off the ship; excellent, go and deal with them my pet" said Upriser. A strong, built figure ran out the door and flew off towards the glen. Starfire was sitting calmly watching the birds fly through the sky. Firestorm was playing in the dirt. Skydawn was chasing a leave blowing across the ground. A slender, but massive figure was slowly stalking its prey from the bushes waiting for the right moment to attack.

"Skydawn get back here, remember what happened last time you didn’t listen to me" stated Sari.

But when she turned her back, he took off again to find the leaf he was chasing. The forest was dark and he couldn’t see that far nor did he pick up on the hidden danger. "Sari, where is Skydawn" asked Starfire?

"Skydawn where are you" yelled Sari?

He could hear them; "I’ll go back when I find my leaf" he said. He found it in front of a bush.

"Perfect, Fusion Fighter’s youngest; this will be sweet revenge" it said. Skydawn heard a low rumble and the bush exploded. He screamed in terror as he ran from the beast, running as fast as he could to get back to the glen.

"Skydawn where have you been" asked Sari? Before he could answer the beast leapt into the glen; it had dark blue plating and a long scar running down its face ending at the mouth full of razor sharp fangs that could rip out fuel lines. The three sparklings screamed as Sari tried her best to hold it off.

"It’s a beautiful day my sweetspark" said Megatron as he kissed Optimus.

"Keep your private life private" said Fusion Cannon teasingly.

"Sensitive are we" asked Optimus? Screams from the forest broke the train of thought for the lion.

"Megatron the sparklings" said Optimus in a panic filled voice.

"You stay here and notify Fusion Fighter". "Fusion Cannon if you will"?

"Come with you, of course". Both took off as Optimus went back inside the ship to warn everyone.

"I will tear you apart" the beast said as it brought its claws down and raked Sari on the arm.

"Ah", she screamed in pain. "Now I will have you three for lunch" said the beast.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" shouted Fusion Cannon. He freight trained the beast and it barrel rolled across the glen. "You four alright" he asked?

"Fusion Cannon look out" shouted Firestorm. A red ped connected to the beast’s side. It lunged at its attacker and Megatron barely had time to dodge before the beast connected. Megatron turned around to his son but screamed in pain as the beast sank its fangs into his leg drawing energon. He managed to stay standing and crossed his swords in front of him defensively. Fusion Cannon managed to drive the beast off.

"What was that" asked Sari holding her arm?

"Let’s get back to the Silverwing first" he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freight Trained means hit with the force of a moving train.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ouch, that hurts" said Sari.

"Well what did you expect that it would feel like mesh cotton" asked Blackwind? She sighed and held still while Blackwind finished patching the wound on her organic skin.

"Those fangs came close to ripping the vital fuel line in your leg Megatron" said Darkwind.

"I would rather die than let anyone or thing harm my son" he replied. The med bay doors opened and Fusion Fighter walked in.

"Fusion Cannon told me that the beast that attacked you was dark blue; by any chance did he have a scar on his face"?

"Yes; he did" replied Sari.

"Alright then" he said.

"You two are free to go, Sari try not to use that arm for heavy operations for the next few days and Megatron no transforming for three days until that leg can heal" said Darkwind and Blackwind to their respective patients.

"Sire, you’re hurt" said Firestorm.

"I know little one but don’t worry I will always be here for you" he replied.

Sumdac Tower:"You failed me; you were supposed to bring them to me" said Upriser with a snarl.

"Those three I fought won’t be around for much longer though my lord I gave the delay dose".

"Then maybe you haven’t outlived your usefulness after all; well done my pet".

The two figures met once again in the glen. "I’ve thought about what you have said and I accept your offer".

"Very well; you have until the end of the lunar cycle to figure out what the package will be and when you have it call me. I will pick it up right here. Farewell, you have made the right choice on this matter".

The first figure left and the second thought to himself, "what kind of package should I bring"?

"Do any of you have something for this infernal itching that is under my plating" asked Megatron?

"It is just the repair nanites fixing internal damage; it will pass you overgrown sparkling" said Darkwind.

"It seems that Lord Megatron has what the humans call fleas and needs a bath" said Cyclonus.

"I have something that might work" stated Oilslick.

"Touch me in any way I will have your helms" snarled Megatron.

A few days passed and Sari was starting to itch as well. "Why, won’t this stupid itching stop" asked Sari?

"Usually the repair nanites don’t cause itching" said Blackwind as she applied a soothing gel. "There that should suppress it for a couple of mega cycles".

She left the med bay heading to her room when she ran into Megatron. "How is Firestorm doing since the attack"?

"Still scared of his own shadow, but he’s coming around". "Thank you for protecting him until I got there Miss Sumdac" he replied.

"You’re"…"Miss Sumdac are you alright"?

"I’m fine just felt dizzy all of a sudden". They parted ways and Sari flopped down on the berth in the room and fell asleep.

Back on the bridge: "the Territorials have been raiding steel mills all over the city we need to deploy teams to intercept them and delay their plans" said Spinout.

"Alright Team Chaar you will take the south side of the city, the Autobots will take the north, Elite Guard, Lugnut, and Blitzwing will take the east, and the rest of us will take the west" said Fusion Fighter. "Darkwind and Blackwind will stay behind for medical evacuation. Do not engage if you are outnumbered," warned the Sercumstancial lord.

"I’m exhausted" stated Bumblebee.

"It’s because you decided to sit on your peds the whole time" said Ratchet.

The two strangers met once again: "I have figured out what the package will be something that will force them to surrender the artifacts to get it back in one piece".

"Very well, meet me here in fourteen solar cycles for the exchange".


	10. Chapter 10

"Hold still Firestorm; Ratchet said you would need at least three to four baths to clear out your vents from the dirt you rolled in last week" said Optimus. Firestorm continued to splash around in the cleansing fluid. "Finally got him down for mid-day recharge" Optimus said as he entered their shared berthroom. He notices that his mate is looking rather uneasy. "Megatron are you okay"?

"Yeah something is upsetting my fuel tanks" he replied.

"Do I need to call one of the medics"?

"No, it’s probably the oil I had earlier".

Later that day: "with all the materials they have gathered I surmise that they are close to being done with the machine" said Tsunami.

Several days went by with attacks on most of them. "Sari, are you okay" asked Bumblebee?

"I’m fine; I have been having these dizzy spells for almost two weeks now".

"I think you need to have Ratchet look at you".

"I said I’m fine Bumblebee" she snapped.

"Alright, I won’t force you" he replied.

She began to feel worse and worse as the hours went by until late that night. On the command deck everyone watched as she collapsed to the floor. "Sari" shouted Bumblebee.

"Let’s get her to med bay" said Darkwind.

She awoke to blinding lights over her. "Where am I" she asked?

"You are in med bay" replied the Sercumstancial CMO.

"My head hurts" she said.

"You took a hard fall" said Blackwind.

"Here drink this" said Darkwind.

"What is it" she said a she was looking at the orange liquid?

"It’s a sleeping-med mix; it will help with the pain in your head and help you sleep" he replied.

"How is she" asked Optimus?

"Stable for now, I still don’t know what caused her to collapse though" said Darkwind as he and Blackwind were leaving the med bay. "It’s probably just a simple virus that will go away within a few solar cycles". Two day passed and Sari was released from med bay. "This is strange, she collapses from unknown causes and now she’s fine; this has been a very bizarre past few solar cycles" said Blackwind. 

"Here are the results" said Darkwind.

"Just a simple virus after" all said Blackwind.

"You’re right my medic, this is bizarre; why would a simple virus cause collapse and she be fine the next day" stated Fusion Fighter.

"I agree" said Ratchet.

"Same for me" said Oilslick.

"How are you feeling today Sari" asked Fusion Fighter?

"Fine, like nothing happened" she replied.

"I want you to have daily scans for the next deca cycle" said Ratchet.

"Ugh", she replied with a groan.

Everyone met in the bridge of the ship for the final meeting for the night. "Tomorrow we will need to meet at this solar power plant in order to prevent them from using it to power their machine" said Fusion Fighter. "Everyone will report to the bridge at dawn".

"Where is sire", asked Firestorm?

"He’s not feeling well little one" said his carrier. "You can see him tomorrow".

"Okay, goodnight carrier".

"Pleasant recharge my little Firestorm" said Optimus as he closed the door. "How are you feeling tonight Megatron"?

"I think it’s finally settling; after a good recharge I will be able to resume my normal duties my sweetspark" he replied with a kiss.

Later that night the uneasiness in Megatron’s tanks became debilitating. He went into the washracks thinking a hot cleansing shower would settle them. He felt something in his abdominal area clench and purged his tanks. He saw the thick black oil swirling down the drain and when he purged a second time the dark liquid contained energon blood. His vision became blurred and he fell to the floor. The crashing woke Optimus and when entered the washracks he saw his mate on the floor convulsing violently lying in a pool of his own purged oil and energon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darkwind is the the Chief Medical Officer and Blackwind is a weapon specialist. Blackwind had some medical training before she joined the Highrankers.


	11. Chapter 11

No matter how hard he tried Megatron wouldn’t stop convulsing. His plating was on fire from it and was hot to the touch. "Carrier where are… sire" he screamed.

"Firestorm back up don’t come in here" he said.

"But carrier, sire’s hurt I want to help" said Firestorm.

"Go get Darkwind" Optimus said with panic as he tried to hold his mate down to prevent damage. "He should be in his room down the hall".

Firestorm ran as fast as he could down to the med bay. Darkwind was asleep in his berth when he woken by the pounding on the door to his berthroom in the med bay. "Who in the name of Wariconus dares to wake me at such an hour of the night? Oh, Firestorm… what’s wrong" he asked when he saw the tear filled optics.

"Sire’s hurt… I’m scared" he said.

"Lead the way" he said after he grabbed the med kit.

"Slag", he said when he saw the convulsing warlord. "Lord Fusion Fighter, meet me in the med bay; Megatron has collapsed". He injected something into his bicep and the convulsing stopped. "Help me get him on the gurney" he said to Blackwind who just arrived with it after seeing Darkwind leave earlier in a rush after the sparkling. Optimus picked up the crying sparkling as they followed the medics to med bay. They were told that they could watch from the viewing window in the isolation chamber. Darkwind hooked an energon drip mixed with coolant into the crook of his arm and set the cannon off to the side.

"Spark pulse rates are off the chart and core temperature his hotter than safety parameters should allow; I going to draw some samples" said Blackwind.

"Run a full panel and cross reference with the samples we have" replied Darkwind.

Fusion Fighter came in a few cycles later. "What happened" he asked?

"I don’t know, I found him in the washracks and now this" replied Optimus.

"Lord Megatron" shouted Strika.

"No you can’t go in there" said Tsunami.

"Why not"?

"We don’t know what is causing this and until we do this ship is on lock down" replied the Sercumstancial lord. "Darkwind do you know what is causing his malfunction"?

"No my lord we are running some tests now" he replied.

A few cycles later: "only two viruses cause the symptoms he has" said Blackwind."They are, Red Run or Disease X".

"What does she mean" asked Cyclonus?

"Red Run is a virus that causes the oil and fuel lines to leak and cause purging of the two. It has a mortality rate of ten-percent and is treatable". "Disease X however causes the lines to rupture, violent convulsions, paralysis, coma and eventually death. Mortality rate is ninety-percent" said Fusion Fighter.

"How long do we have to wait" asked Optimus?

"Fifteen cycles" replied Darkwind. It was a long and painful fifteen cycles.

"Are you alright Optimus Prime" asked Ultra Magnus, who had finally joined them?

"Fine, but Firestorm is scared; I had Sari take him to Starfire and Skydawn’s room".

Darkwind came to the window and motioned for Fusion Fighter to come near. Opening a comm link he delivered the test results. "Thank you Darkwind; do what you can for him". He turned to the gathered mechs and femmes and delivered the spark breaking news. "Megatron has been infected with Disease X".         


	12. Chapter 12

Tears spilled from Optimus’s optics as he fell to his knees. "Is there a cure" asked Ultra Magnus?

"No there’s not" replied Fusion Fighter.

"How did he become infected anyway" asked Sari? "He was fine up until...do you think it had something to do with the beast he fought"?

"Of course, the beast had to have been Deep Freeze; he is the only host that carries the virus and is unaffected" said Fusion Cannon.

"We need to find him" said Optimus.

"Hold it; you are going to stay in that isolation chamber for the next twenty-four hours to see if you’re infected. You had direct contact with his internal fluids" said Darkwind.

"What about Firestorm"? "The virus isn’t airborne and since he never touched the fluids he will be fine" he replied.

"Why not and let Megatron die; he needs to answer for crimes anyway" said Sentinel. Everyone stepped back as Fusion Fighter lunged pinning him to the wall.

"Listen to me you aft headed moron; Megatron is a Wariconian and this is my ship. Therefore you have no authority here; the next time you threaten him or his family in anyway, I will personally see to it that your life becomes a living hell. Do I make myself clear"?

"Crystal", the word sounding choked as his hand squeezed Sentinel’s throat. The next twenty-four hours went by painfully slow for Optimus. He saw the medics working frantically to keep his mate stable.

"You’re clear to leave" said Darkwind.

"How is he"?

"Stable for now; go and see your sparkling, I will let you know if anything changes. We have given him medication to slow the progress of the virus; we also have made progress on the cure thanks to Oilslick".

"Where did this disease come from" asked Ratchet?

"It was engineered in the Territorial biological warfare program. It killed nine out of ten bots infected and wiped out half the population during the reign of Fusion Fighter II; we eventually became immune to it and the virus virtually disappeared".

"Did you eventually develop a cure" asked Cyclonus?

"Experimental; the virus evolves to attack the body in different ways; Wariconians and Cybertronians are dramatically different now than they were".

"Can’t you take your immunity and transfer it" asked Optimus?

"No, it would take too long and it would probably kill him".

"How long does he have" Strika?

"With his frame size, the medicine and the elapsed time I say he has ten to twelve hours left" replied Fusion Fighter.

"Wait, I was harmed by Deep Freeze; how come I wasn’t infected" asked Sari?

"Darkwind told me that you had a simple virus caused by the dirt in the wound" said Fusion Fighter. Optimus and Firestorm refused to leave the observation room even to recharge.

"Fusion Fighter; if the unthinkable happens, Primus forbid, will we lose our citizenship of Waricon" asked Optimus?

"No, you shall remain regardless" he replied. "Let me take Firestorm to his room so he can recharge for a few mega cycles" offered Fusion Fighter.

"Thank You" he replied and handed the sleeping sparkling over.

Firestorm woke to someone carrying him and the figure soon laid him down on his berth. "Fusion Fighter, where is carrier"?

"He is with your sire in the med bay".

"I want to be with them he cried".

"I promise you that as soon as something changes I will come and get you myself" replied the Sercumstancial lord.

"Okay" he said. When the door closed, Firestorm crawled to his window and looked up to the stars above. "Primus, Wariconus or whoever is up there please help my sire; I don’t want him to be hurt anymore and I don’t him to die. Please help him" he prayed with tear filled optics. He then fell into the berth hoping that his prayer was heard.


	13. Chapter 13

It was an early hour of the solar cycle when Firestorm was awoken from recharge. He saw a ghostly figure standing in his room.

"Who are you?"

"I am Wariconus."

"You’re the god of Waricon he said."

"Yes I am little one; listen to this though for I cannot stay. Sleep and wake when your spark feels alive said the dragon."

Wariconus vanished and left him in the room alone. "Why would he visit me and tell me a riddle said Firestorm?" He fell back into recharge thinking it was a dream.

In the med bay Optimus watched as the medics stabilized his mate after several close calls. "Frag this mech’s tough as dragon’s hide metal said Blackwind."  

"I’ll say replied Darkwind."

"He was a gladiator in the pits of Kaon and endured a lot of slag in his early life; including some elements I won’t mention said Oilslick. I only hope that we can save him before it’s too late; otherwise young Firestorm will grow up without a sire."

Back in the observation room: "Please fight he said over the bond, our son needs not only me but you as well."

"His spark can’t hold out forever said Blackwind, we need that cure."

They put Megatron on life support to keep his spark alive and pulsing. "This is strange; the human femme has the Allspark energy within her and when I put the virus in her DNA sample the virus is destroyed said Oilslick."

"Optimus was exposed to his fluids but since the virus couldn’t find an entry point, his nanites identified the virus as harmful and created his own immunity. We could use them as road maps for the cure exclaimed Darkwind."

They worked feverishly into the morning hours until they had a vial of a yellow liquid. "Lord Fusion Fighter, bring everyone into the observation room we may have just found the cure we seek said Blackwind."

"What is that asked Sari?"

"It is the cure we seek replied Blackwind. This is made up of Sari’s DNA and Optimus’s CNA; since evidently they were exposed to the virus and survived."

"Well go and give it to him exclaimed Strika."

"It’s not that simple; this is experimental and it may or may not work said Oilslick."

"We plan on giving it to him but we have to start out with a micro dose. If we give him the full dose and it fails, we will lose him and only a mercy, grace given miracle from Wariconus can save him then said Darkwind. Lord Fusion Fighter, it’s your decision; what are your orders?"

"No Darkwind, it’s not; Optimus?"

"Give it to him; it’s our only hope now he replied."

"Very well, replied the medic. We have to wait at least one mega cycle to see any changes said Darkwind."

"I hope he has that long medic said Oilslick."

Everyone watched as Darkwind injected the medicine into his IV. "If he doesn’t make it, I will extinguish the sparks of all the Territorials on Earth" said Optimus as he watched the heavy venting of his mate on the med berth. Fusion Fighter knew what would happen if Megatron would die; Optimus would go into burnout and he would lose a part of him like he did with Moonray.

"All we have to do now is wait said Blackwind."     


	14. Chapter 14

It was a long and agonizing mega cycle. Optimus paced back and forth in the observation room with everyone watching. "Prime will you please sit down; you are wearing a ditch in floor said Tsunami."

"I can’t; my mate is in there and we still don’t know if the cure will work he replied."

In the med bay: "spark pulse rates and core temperatures are still out of safety parameters said Blackwind."

"It looks as if we might be too late after all said Oilslick."

"Alright, I will go and deliver the news to them said Darkwind sadly."

Everyone saw Darkwind come out and the expression on his face wasn’t pleasant. "Despite all of our efforts, the cure is showing no signs improving; there is nothing more we can do for him. I’m sorry Optimus."

He fell to his knees and began to sob. Everyone else bowed their helms for Optimus’s loss. Sentinel smirked, knowing the Decepticon warlord got what was coming to him. All of a sudden Darkwind’s comm link pinged; "you need to get back in here immediately said Blackwind."

"Excuse me he said." When he returned to the med bay where Megatron was he was met with two joyful expressions. "His core temperatures and spark pulse rates have stabilized into normal parameters said Oilslick."

"Do you know what this means said Blackwind?"

"Yes I do, replied Darkwind." The CMO injected the full dose of the cure into him and returned to the observation room to tell the others.

"May I see him asked Optimus?"

"Yes, but first you might want to hold on to something because what I’m about to tell you might be a bit of a shock to you. The micro dose stabilized his condition; we just gave him the full dose. Megatron will make a full recovery said Darkwind."

The Autobots, Decepticons and the highrankers joyous yells filled the observation room and Optimus’s tears of sorrow were soon replaced with those of joy. Sentinel’s smirk changed into a frown knowing he lost. "He should wake from stasis in a few mega cycles said the CMO." Optimus followed Darkwind into the med bay and pulled a chair over to sit by his mate.

"I always knew you would beat this; you are Lord Megatron he said as he held the large black servo." A few mega cycles later Megatron onlined his optics and saw Optimus sitting beside him; helm resting on his blue servo.

"Wake up my sweetspark." Optimus heard a baritone voice and looked up to see his mate’s ruby red optics. "Where is our son?"

"I’ll have Fusion Fighter bring him in and I know a way that will make his spark soar replied Optimus."

Fusion Fighter opened the door and went over to the berth to wake the sleeping sparkling. "Fusion Fighter, I saw Wariconus and he said Sleep and wake when your spark feels alive."

"What does it tell you now?"

"I can’t tell."

"Come with me, your carrier wants to see you replied the Sercumstancial lord." Firestorm was brought into the med bay and placed into his carrier’s arms. He could tell that he had been crying.

"Carrier what’s wrong?"

"Your sire is no longer with us."

"No, he can’t be gone."

"I’m afraid he is said Fusion Fighter. We wanted you to say goodbye Firestorm."

The sparkling laid his helm on his sire’s chest and said goodbye. He tried to sit up but couldn’t. He raised his helm and saw the lit up ruby red optics of his sire. "Sire" screamed the little mechling; "you’re alive."

"Of course my son and I will never leave you he replied."

"Carrier said you were dead?"

"That was my idea little one" said Fusion Fighter; "I wanted this to be a surprise for you."

"Megatron, you have to remain in the med bay for two more solar cycles before I can release you; then you can be with your mate and son as long as you like said Darkwind."

Two solar cycles passed and when Megatron walked onto the command deck he was greeted with three sparklings trying to tackle him. "It would seem we weren’t the only ones who missed you said Tsunami."

Later that night after Firestorm was in recharge Megatron and Optimus where lying in their shared berth. "What shall we do now my sweetspark?"

"I don’t know; I’ll let you choose replied Optimus." They locked intakes in passionate kiss and loss themselves in blue spark light. The victory over the virus was short lived. While the Silverwing slept, a figure slipped into Firestorm’s berthroom and injected a mild sedative into the sleeping sparkling.

"I thought you wouldn’t show said the waiting figure."

"I told you I would show Upriser."

"What package did you bring me?"

"The sparkling of Megatron and Optimus Prime said the other."

"Yes, this will make an excellent bargaining chip to get them to relinquish the relics said Upriser as he held the sleeping child." Well done you can collect your reward when they hand them over."

Optimus woke first and untangled himself from his mate. He saw the sleeping warlord and decided to check on Firestorm first. He saw the door ajar. "Firestorm, are you up already asked Optimus?" When he opened the door he saw that the sparkling wasn’t in his berth and his mesh dragon toy was left behind. He then realized what was wrong. His scream of horror woke the entire Silverwing crew up and Megatron was the first to respond. He saw him with tear filled optics holding the mesh dragon.

"What is wrong my sweetspark?"

"Firestorm is gone."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains sexual assault. Read at your own risk.

Fusion Fighter came into the room and froze in horror knowing what had happened.

"When I find the one responsible I will rip them a part circuit by circuit" said Megatron with a low feral growl flexing his warframe claws.

Fusion Fighter activated his comm link; "everyone report to the bridge immediately."

Optimus stood in the comfort of his mate’s arms and in a cocoon of a calming EM field. The other Autobots, Decepticons and Sercumstancials where standing around the bridge. Fusion Fighter was sitting in his throne pondering all the possibilities.

"Spinout; pull up the security footage of Firestorm’s berthroom door from the past twenty-four mega cycles."

The footage revealed many bots entering and leaving but what they found on the midnight hour; "I will kill the son of a glitch for kidnapping our son" said Megatron.

"We will rescue him as soon as we can and bring him home" replied Fusion Fighter. It still doesn't make since that Upriser would come here to kidnap him?"

Back on the Nightmare: "where am I?"

"I’m the one who will take care of you until you friends and creators arrive and you are on my ship the Nightmare replied a smooth and harsh hidden voice."

"Who are you" asked Firestorm?

"My name is Upriser, supreme leader of the Territorials of Waricon."

"You’re my creators enemy and they say you’re an evil mech said the sparkling."

"They did; well I promise you this, I don’t harm sparklings little one and you shall be returned in one piece" replied the lord. Upriser left the sparkling in the berthroom with objects to occupy him while he put his plans in action; first was to call the Silverwing.

"In coming transmission my lord" said Wipeout.

"Put it through."

"Upriser what do you want this time?"

"Return our son to us you son of a glitch" shouted Optimus.

"Feisty one, are we Optimus Prime; your sparkling is fine and he will be returned you in one piece after you hand over the Sword of Wariconus and the Bow of Griffonus. You have seventy-two earth hours to make your decision and the communication was cut."

"What do we do now" asked Optimus with tears in his optics?

"What I know about Upriser is that he will stay true to his beliefs and will not harm young Firestorm but we can’t allow the artifacts to fall into his hands; here is what I propose we infiltrate the Nightmare, rescue your son and at the same time take the Staff of Darkroar" said Fusion Fighter.

Megatron was still looking at the surveillance tape; "I would like Shockwave to view it to make sure that it wasn’t edited."

"Very well we will send for him" said Tsunami.

The infiltration team consisted of Fusion Fighter, Fusion Cannon, Megatron, Team Chaar and Spinout. "Megatron, I’m going with you" said Optimus.

"No, your emotional status will jeopardize your safety."

"Warp gate is locked on the coordinates and ready for launch" said Wipeout.

On the Nightmare: "I thought I told you to wait for your reward?"

"I had to come said the new figure. The Sercumstancials and their allies are coming."

"You will guard the sparkling; the rest of you are with me" shouted Upriser drawing his scimitar.

"Guard the sparkling how wonderful." When he got to the room he saw him playing with the toys he was left with. He entered the room; well I wonder how much I could hurt them with the plan I have already" thought the mysterious mech.

"Hey, I know"…Firestorm was cut off by the strange mech picking him up and placing him on the berth. He tied a gag around the sparkling's head and tied chains around his tiny servos.

They arrived on the Nightmare in the early hours of the solar cycle. "Alright, Megatron you and Fusion Cannon will go after Firestorm; me and the others will go after the staff" said Fusion Fighter.

"I see you have come for the Staff of Darkroar sneered Upriser. It's to bad I can't use it here and now for I don't want to risk offlining my own ship and the city." The battle lasted longer than they had planned but with the help from Team Chaar they managed to grab the staff after Upriser was dispatched.

The terrified Firestorm squirmed and muffled screams escaped his vocalizer as the stranger removed his interface panel. The mech opened his own panel and pressurized his spike; "I will make you pay little one" and the mech shoved in. The sparking didn’t know what to do, he could only scream muffled sounds; praying his creators would save him. The mech didn’t have time to even start when blaster fire sounded close. "Damn it", the mech pulled out of the bleeding valve and vanished in a flash of light.

"Megatron over hear" shouted Fusion Cannon; "I can smell him."

Megatron blasted the door down and the sight filled him an undeniable rage. His son was tied, gagged and interface panel torn off. Knowing full well of what had happened he picked him up after removing the bonds and commed Fusion Fighter.

The others had acquired the staff and were on their way back when he got the ping. "He has been what"…shouted the lord of the Sercumstancials?

"Yes, notify Darkwind and tell him not to let Optimus find out until I get there" replied Megatron.

When they returned to the ship they were met with pleased expressions when they saw the staff but changed when all optics fell on Firestorm. Megatron followed Blackwind into the med bay where the CMO, Oilslick and Ratchet were waiting. Optimus came in shortly after.

"Firestorm, what happened?"

"One of those pit spawned mechs under Upriser raped him" replied Megatron. He fell into the arms of his mate and cried.

"It appears that the damage is not as severe as it could have been; it seems his attacker was interrupted and pulled out before any major damage was done. However, he no longer has his seal and will be reclusive for a long time" stated Darkwind.

The med bay doors opened to reveal Wipeout and Shockwave. "You all need to hear this" said Wipeout venting heavily, after running the whole way.

"What he means to say is that the security footage has been edited." One of the mechs in the room knew what was fixing to happen.

"Shockwave please continue said Fusion Fighter." Shockwave played the footage over one of the med bay screens. The footage revealed the true kidnapper; the footage revealed Sentinel Prime.                       


	16. Chapter 16

It took Fusion Fighter, Ultra Magnus, and Strika to restrain the pissed off, sire coding enraged warlord. "I will kill you backstabbing son of a glitch" shouted Megatron. Fusion Fighter ordered Darkwind to administer a mild sedative to help calm the warlord down.

"You gave a sparkling to Upriser as a bargaining chip yelled Ultra Magnus? I thought you were better than that Sentinel Prime. You are under arrest for kidnapping and will be punished accordingly."

"You will also face the judgment under Wariconian laws as well Fusion Fighter added. Take him the brig. Megatron, Optimus I assure you I will speak with Upriser as he may be unaware of what one of his soldiers did."

"Firestorm will be waking from stasis in a few mega cycles" said Blackwind.

"Thank You", Megatron pulled her over to the side, "do you know who violated him?"

"Unfortunately, no but I will let you know as soon as I do" she replied. Megatron and Optimus sat beside their son’s med berth and waited for him to wake.

"Sire, carrier exclaimed the tired sparkling."

"Firestorm I’m glad your save."

"It hurts down there."

"I know little one; I’ll get the medic" replied Optimus.

"Sire, why do I hurt down there?"

"I will tell you when you’re older my sparkling." It still hurt Megatron deeply that someone would do this to a sparkling, let alone his. "You know Firestorm, when I brought you back; I thought that Fusion Fighter was going to send me to my room for the words that left my intake."

"Uh oh, sire’s got a dirty intake; you need to wash with cleanser" teased the sparkling.

"I will do the same to you; if I hear any word like that leave your intake" said Megatron, tone serious. Darkwind came in with Optimus a few moments later.

"I hear you are hurting down there Firestorm?"

"Yes, mister Darkwind?"

"Darkwind will be just fine little one; Whirlwind will you go and get me the gel please." He came back with a clear container with a clear substance. Firestorm curled under the berth sheets not wanting to be touched by the CMO.

"Firestorm let Darkwind give you the medicine; carrier and I will be right here."

"Okay sire" he replied as he let Darkwind apply the gel.

"Darkwind, the scans are ready" said Blackwind.

"Wow, I expected it to be worse" replied the medic.

"It appears that it’s just major bruising and minor tears" said Oilslick.

Darkwind told the creators what the scans showed. "Thank Primus for that he will heal without complications" said Optimus.

Later that night while on the command deck: "that’s the Staff of Darkroar" asked Sari? The staff was decorated with archaic symbols along the purple rod and an amethyst jewel held in a clawed hand at the top.

"Yes, Miss Sumdac it is, the staff has the ability to light the darkness night, darken the brightest day, and open a portal to the Bed of Stars along with the other two relics" replied Fusion Fighter.

Down in the brig: "Sentinel Prime, what did Upriser promise you if you gave him Firestorm in exchange for the relics?"

"More than what I would have ever gotten in the Elite Guard."

Ultra Magnus left his former SIC alone in the brig and returned to the command deck. "Now that we have all three relics we can focus on rescuing Professor Sumdac" said Tsunami. The message from Wariconus played in Fusion Fighter’s mind over and over trying to make sense; _Blade, Bow and Staff will defy the darkness and unite what was lost. Beware of what lies ahead and one is not what he seems._ "Lord Fusion Fighter, what are you orders" asked Tsunami?

"We will retrieve him in two solar cycles" he replied.

The master alarm went off; "Territorial activity detected in south Detroit" said Spinout.

"Activate the warp gate and move out." The highrankers and Megatron followed the signal to an abandoned warehouse.

"Be careful and watch your six" said Spinout.

Megatron saw a small device on the ground; "Fusion Fighter we’ve been tricked."

"Everyone back to the Silverwing immediately" shouted the Sercumstancial lord.

A loud crash sounded from behind Cyclonus and fell to the ground. "Sentinel Prime, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, Ultra Magnus I have a new leader" said the former SIC and pulled the trigger. He grabbed the other two relics and vanished.

When they arrived back on the command deck it was filled with smoke and several mechs and femmes lying on the ground. "What happened" asked Spinout?

"Sentinel escaped from the brig, attacked us and stole the relics" said Sari. Darkwind was busy treating the burn wounds on the injured bots.

"Where are the sparklings? asked Fusion Fighter"

"They’re safe in their play area and were unharmed" said Blackwind.

"Uh, my lord we may need to rethink that strategy on rescuing Professor Sumdac" said Wipeout.

"Oh, and one more thing Fusion Fighter; we got the results back from Firestorm’s exam and it was Sentinel who harmed him said the CMO." Fusion Fighter’s battle claws revealed themselves and Megatron’s low feral growl escaped his vocals.  

"I will kill that fragger, drag him back from the pit and kill him again" stated Megatron.

Back on the Nightmare: "you have done well and as for your reward you may join my army as my Lieutenant Sentinel Prime."

"I will give my spark to you, Lord Upriser" he replied.

"Very well go and secure these relics in the vault said Upriser. Let the nightmare begin Fusion Fighter."   


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been awhile since the last update, but that's life for you.

"Firestorm come and play with us" said Skydawn.

Starfire walked over to him and sat down. "We know that what happened to you was unkind but we are still your friends. Our sire and your creators are working on getting the one responsible."

"Will you still be my friend even with what happened to me" asked Firestorm?

"Yes of course we will, replied Starfire; now come and play."

"I can’t believe he would betray the Autobots" said Optimus.

"It may coincide with the message I received from Wariconus; Blade, Bow and Staff will defy the darkness and unite what was lost. Beware of what lies ahead and one is not what he seems."

"What does that mean" asked Optimus?

"The Three Warriors Prophecy depicted the fall of Waricon; but this new message is part of the Deifiers Prophecy: _Blade, Bow, and Staff held by warriors of pure spark, mind and soul shall defy the darkness and unite what was lost from the ashes. Together three shall stand for one."_

"Well, that makes no sense" said Cyclonus scratching his helm.

"It’s not supposed to right away, it takes time to decipher a prophecy" replied Tsunami.

"How long" asked Oilslick?

"Depends on the message the gods are delivering. Now then; since Upriser had the staff and bow we need to rethink our strategy on rescuing Professor Sumdac, arresting Sentinel, and recovering the artifacts" said Fusion Fighter.

The next morning, Optimus woke to uneasiness in his tanks; he ran to the washracks and purged. "Optimus, what’s wrong" asked Megatron form the doorway?

"I don’t know I need to see a medic" he replied.

Optimus was flat on his back on the med berth while the white light of the scanner passed over him several times. "Well, everything seems to be in working order and nothing is broken but you might want to brace yourselves because you are going to have a sparkling" said the Sercumstancial CMO. Megatron nearly toppled over and Optimus froze on the berth.

"What is it" asked Optimus?

"It will still be a few days until we find out but as the humans say, this is an early Christmas present for you" replied Darkwind. The news spread like wildfire and by the end of the day the whole crew knew.

"Congratulations, I bet Firestorm is looking forward to a sibling to play with as well" said Fusion Fighter.

"Here is our plan: we enter Sumdac Tower here, then we break into two teams, find the relics, capture Sentinel and take out Upriser‘s machine" said Tsunami.

"Team Chaar, Spinout and Wipeout you will retrieve the relics while me and Megatron find and destroy the machine said Fusion Fighter. The Autobots and the rest of the highrankers will stay behind to protect the Silverwing."

They arrived at Sumdac Tower and it was very different. "It is oddly quiet" said Spinout. Before anyone could reply the alarm went off and a squadron of fifty armored battle drones was upon them in less than five cycles. All drew their weapons and with Fusion Fighter’s roar, the battle for the Tower began.

"We need to find the central HUD yelled Fusion Fighter, Strika can you and you team handle it from here?"

"Yes" she replied.

"Megatron, disengage and follow me" shouted Fusion Fighter. They made their way through the halls and found a tunnel that connected to the Nightmare.

"Where are we" asked Megatron?

"We’re on board Upriser’s command ship" he replied. The twists and turns of the darkly lit halls led them to a room that was filled with an eerie blue light from the machine in the center. The machine was massive and had three chambers at the base. From their hiding spot they couldn’t see any Territorials but they did see Professor Sumdac in a holding cell typing furiously on the console he was sitting at.

"There’s the professor, let’s grab him and get out of here" said Megatron. When they emerged from hiding, a cold, demonic laugh filled the void.

"Well, look at what we have here Commander Sentinel; it’s your old allies who didn’t see too reason."

"Yes I was very disappointed at that" he replied.

Both Megatron and Fusion Fighter took defensive positions. "No matter, I will rip out both of you sparks and display your chassis as a reminder of those who dare to cross me." Upriser drew his scimitar and charged.  


	18. Chapter 18

The two fought both the mechs and in the midst of battle, Megatron saw Fusion Fighter moved with fluid grace on his peds as he dodged left and right from his opponent’s blows. "Megatron you get the professor and get out of here, do you understand" said Fusion Fighter as he blocked a blow from Upriser?

He realized that getting the human to safety was the first priority over everything else and Upriser came second. "Understood," he replied and ran for the containment cell. He was knocked off his peds by a blue blur.

"I will offline you myself" said Sentinel.

He drew his swords and charged the cannon and lunged. "I will arrest you and make you watch as I kill your sparkling and Optimus before I offline you."

"You will never hurt them or anyone as long as I am here."

"Pity Megatron, you will never live up to the expectations needed to be a sire."

Megatron saw his chance when Sentinel was vulnerable and pinned him to the ground. He took out a pair of stasis cuffs and arrested Sentinel. "Megatron, why are you saving me" asked Isaac?

"I have had a change of spark and now realize where my loyalties lie" he replied.

"You held me against my will and your space bridge kidnapped my daughter."

"Going to Waricon is what helped me let go of the past and I found the one thing I never thought I could have, love."

The sound of metal on metal turned them around as they saw the battle the lords of Waricon. "You are finished Upriser" said Fusion Fighter.

"Did you really think you could come in here and take what’s rightfully mine Fusion Fighter?" Upriser knocked him to the ground and he stayed there venting hard.

"The relics are not yours nor are they mine; the gods are merely letting us use them and did you realize that your new commander committed an act so vile that he should be offlined here and now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sentinel Prime took the son of Megatron and Optimus Prime against his will and raped him."

"Is this true commander?"

"Yes, he is a half breed on Cybertron and will never be accepted anywhere" replied Sentinel.

Megatron saw his chance and lunged for the Territorial lord. "I have to admit, you have bearings and that you survived Disease X Megatron."

"Likewise Upriser, it takes more than a simple virus to kill me" he retorted.

They fought long and hard but Upriser had him cornered and charged his long gun. Gathering his bearings, Fusion Fighter saw the white glow at the end of the gun and lunged. The blinding light caused the mechs to shut their optics and Sumdac to close his eyes. When the light faded, Upriser stepped away and left a shocked Sumdac and Megatron at the sight in front of them. Sentinel remained quiet and thankful that the mech who caused him trouble got was coming to him. Only one word escaped Megatron’s vocals as Fusion Fighter fell to the ground, energon pooling beneath him.

"Nooooo!"


	19. Chapter 19

Upriser walked over to Sentinel; "you are not a Territorial, you’re not even a mech. There is no place in my ranks for those who commit acts like the one you did."

After he left Megatron sent out a distress signal to the others. He took out the emergency repair kit from his subspace and connected himself to Fusion Fighter for an emergency transfusion. He could tell the he was in emergency stasis from the shock and loss of energon. A few cycles later Team Chaar, Spinout and Wipeout came in holding the relics.

"My lord what happened" asked Strika?

"I’ll explain later, we need to get him back to the Silverwing."

Spinout ran to his fallen leader’s side and fell to his knees. "The wound is severe; Tsunami, come in?"

"I read you Lieutenant, what’s seems to be the problem?"

"We need an emergency medical evac, tell Darkwind to prep for emergency surgery." A green swirling vortex opened; "you six go on through with the professor and get him and the relics out of here before the guards come. Sentinel, you’re coming with me he said holding onto the stasis cuffs. Megatron you will carry him since you are the only one large enough too."

"Where are Megatron and Fusion Fighter" asked Optimus after seeing the others exit the wrap gate?

The sound of heavy ped falls filled the bridge as a lone figure emerged from the vortex. When the light died down, they saw Fusion Fighter in Megatron’s arms bleeding and unconscious. "Bring him to repair bay" shouted Darkwind.

"Hold on just a little longer; please Fusion Fighter we’re almost there." Megatron set him down on the berth and was quickly told to leave by the medics. The observation window went dark for the surgery.

"What happened" asked Tsunami?

"I went against his orders to leave and attacked Upriser. If I hadn’t he would still be here and not in there, he said pointing to the med bay. This is all my fault" Megatron yelled punching the wall.

"It’s not your fault, he would have done the same thing for anyone else" replied Tsunami. "Go to the washracks and get yourself cleaned off".

A few mega cycles later everyone was waiting on the command deck on any news on Fusion Fighter’s condition. "Who is in charge now" asked Cyclonus?

"Tradition calls for that if the leader is not in the place to fulfill his duties then the deputy takes his stand until he returns; and in the Wariconus forbid situation, the next of kin takes his place" replied Wipeout.

The bridge doors opened to reveal Megatron freshly back from the washracks. Optimus walked over to him with Firestorm in his arms and with a free servo, wrapped it around his midsection. "Sire, are you okay" asked the little mechling?

"I’m fine little one."

"Why were you carrying Fusion Fighter?"

"He was hurt little one but Darkwind is working on him now." Optimus knew something else was bothering him. "We need to tell our son about what he is and why Sentinel hates him" said Megatron with a sorrow filled voice.

"We will but not now; let’s find out our friend’s condition first."

The bridge door opened again and Darkwind moved onto the command deck. "Fusion Fighter is out of surgery but not out of danger just yet" he said with an impassive face, hidden behind it a hurtful expression.


	20. Chapter 20

"The shot ruptured vital fuel lines, a fuel tank and numerous other components; for now he is in a coma for which the outcome; it is still too early to tell" said the CMO.

"Alright then, Darkwind go and get some recharge" said Tsunami.

"What do we tell Starfire and Skydawn" asked Sari?

"Tell them that their sire is unwell and will join them as soon as he can" said the deputy.

"Isn’t that lying" asked Bumblebee?

"It is but I would rather not go up to his sparklings and say that your sire may die or will be in a coma for the rest of his days" retorted the deputy.

"What’s the matter deputy, can’t take others questioning your orders" said Sentinel with a smirk.

"Frag, why is he still here" asked Wipeout?

As he was leaving, Sentinel gave one last remark. "Why don’t you tell them who you really are, Territorial?"

When the bridge doors closed, everyone could feel the tension and anger in Tsunami’s EM field. "What does he mean" asked Blitzwing?

"He called you a Territorial and why are you a highranker" asked Blackarachnia?

He let out a sigh and began his tale. "As you know I’m the fifth generation of my family but how I am where I am is a different story. _During the rising of the factions, Tsunami I was the deputy to Upriser, everything was going smoothly in Terrosk and he thought that it would stay the same as long as there was no rebellions. However one day he discovered that their leader was planning on attacking the unsettled cities in the east. He had a sparkling and he did not want his son growing up under a tyrant’s rule. One night he abandoned his post and toke off towards the young city of Sercon. He was greeted by Fusion Fighter I and his deputy Solarflare._

_"What do you want Territorial" asked Solarflare?_

_"I do not want him to grow up under the rule of Upriser; please take care of him said Tsunami I. Goodbye my little Tsunami II."_

"It was worse when they found out the fate of the mechling’s sire. _The first battle of the Great War, Upriser executed him as the first casualty of our war._ Sadly both Fusion Fighter I and Solarflare perished in that battle when Wariconus created the ravine to prevent any more border disputes. In honor of my ancestor, Fusion Fighter II named me his deputy and that is how our families have ruled the Sercumstancials for millions of stellar cycles" said the deputy.

"That explains why you have blue optics" said Sari.

"Yes, it does; when my ancestor was brought to Fusion Fighter I, he made a decree that anyone who disrespects the sparkling will be punished and if anyone outside of the highrankers knew about my origins they would be charged with treason" replied the deputy.

"Fusion Fighter’s family protected you and despite your origins you were still allowed to stay" said Sari.

Later that night in their shared quarters, Megatron and Optimus were talking to their young son. "Firestorm, do you know where you creators came from" asked Optimus?

"You are Cybertronians and Wariconians according to Starfire."

"What your carrier means to say is that we are from different factions."

"What do you mean" asked the mechling?

"Your carrier is an Autobot and I’m a Decepticon. The mech, who hurt you, hates my faction and believes that since your carrier and I had you that you shouldn’t be accepted anywhere."

"But I am accepted by the others replied Firestorm. He is just one mech, does that mean the rest hate me?"

"We don’t know that little one but we will protect you and so will our friends" said Optimus.

After Firestorm was in recharge, "Megatron did we do the right thing by telling him?"

"It is better that he finds out now than later" he replied with a kiss to his mate.

Firestorm laid in his berth looking out the window thinking, "I don’t care what others say I am loved and cared for and there is nothing anyone can do about it." He heard a crying sound from down the hall and went to investigate. It was coming from Starfire and Skydawn’s room. When he entered he saw her in her brother’s arms crying. "What’s wrong Starfire?"

"Our…sire…hasn’t come to…tell…us goodnight" she replied.

"Sire told me that Darkwind is taking care of him" replied Firestorm.

"Can you stay with me?"

"Of course, that’s what friends are for" replied Firestorm. Soon the three sparklings found themselves in a deep and pleasant recharge.


	21. Chapter 21

The next several days consisted of defending Detroit’s manufacturing and Power plants from the Territorials. "We can’t go on like this, not without Fusion Fighter" said Bumblebee.

"I agree we need him" replied Bulkhead.

"It takes more than one mech to achieve a larger goal" said Tsunami.

"But it only takes one mech to rally an army" replied Megatron. "The prophecy he delivered six days ago: _Blade, Bow, and Staff held by warriors of pure spark, mind and soul shall defy the darkness and unite what was lost from the ashes. Together three shall stand for one."_

"What are you getting at Megatron" asked Ultra Magnus?

"What I mean is that this prophecy foretells our victory."

"But wait a minute; he also said Beware for one is not what he seems" said Sari.

"That part I can’t figure out" replied Megatron. "How is Fusion Fighter doing" asked the warlord?

Darkwind looked at the comatose black and silver Sercumstancial lord on the med berth; "healing nicely but it is still uncertain if he will wake from his coma" replied the CMO. The sword of Wariconus was on the table beside him in its scabbard.

"Thank You Darkwind keep us posted" replied Megatron.

The bridge was quiet and no one was around; he looked at Fusion Fighter’s command chair, "why couldn’t have been me and not you?"

"I thought I would find you here" said Tsunami.

"Why did he have to jump in front of the barrel?"

"It is not my position to question what he does but he cares for you and he was protecting a fellow Wariconian."

"What was the reason behind him naming me Dragonfire, Tsunami?"

"It is my belief that since you were reborn from the fires of Wariconus that it was the only suitable one that fits."

"Even without the sword, do you think we can still defeat Upriser?"

"Yes I do, if we work together instead of against one another" replied Tsunami. "Go and recharge you need some rest."

Back on the Nightmare: "you let them escape with the relics?"

"I’m sorry my lord they had us outnumbered" relied Crookhorn.

"The only reason you are still online is because I need you Commander" replied Upriser. "Get all the drones ready; we move out in ten days."

While the crew of the Silverwing slept Megatron’s processor was wide awake: "Optimus, Firestorm where are you?"

A demonic laughter filled the fiery void. They appeared out of the smoke and as he was running towards them, two sets of arms grabbed him and pinned him. The figure standing above his mate and child dropped his weapon, crushing them into oblivion. Tears filled his optics as he slumped onto the scorched earth beneath his peds. He onlined with condensation all over his plating and his mate slowly shifted on his side. He pulled Optimus closer and held him like a life line not wanting to let go.


	22. Chapter 22

The Silverwing was awoken by the rattling of the ship’s hull. "Everyone report to the bridge" shouted Tsunami.

"What is going on" asked Sari?

Before he could answer the transmission lines opened and revealed Upriser. "What do you want this time" growled Spinout?

"I have come to tell you that since Fusion Fighter is no longer here with us that you now have to hand over the sword to the opposing leader as is tradition."

"You know that will never happen; the sword only accepts a Fusion Fighter."

"Since you don’t have him; I will meet you at City Hall in two days to negotiate your terms of surrender Tsunami. How does it feel that after all these centuries you never lived up to your ancestor’s wishes?"

The line was cut and the tension in the room went from fierce to sorrow. "We have lost the war Sercumstancials; without Fusion Fighter to lead us we have no wisdom from the Sword of Wariconus. Spinout you will assist me in drawing up the terms of our surrender."

The rest of the day was filled with helms hung low and moral was at an all time low. Even the sparklings were quiet sensing the sorrowful EM fields of the adults. Tsunami was sitting is his quarters helm in his servos when he heard a ping for entry. The door opened and revealed Megatron and Optimus. "What can I do for you?"

"We wanted to ask if you can include Cybertron and New Kaon in your terms of surrender."

"Yes, I have already considered and included them" he replied.

What do you think will happen after we surrender asked Megatron?

If everything stays to tradition, then Upriser has to let us leave for our exile during the allotted time period or the contract becomes null and void replied Tsunami.

Will he stay to tradition?

I can't answer that Optimus, but knowing Upriser he will or risk retaliation he replied.  

After they left, Tsunami was once again left to brood in the dark; he took out a holo picture from his desk and turned it on. The picture showed a small black and silver mechling and a royal blue and silver mechling; "I lost you once my old friend, the entire planet grieved for the longest time but when you returned we finally had something to fight for. Wariconus if you can hear me, please bring him back." He put the holo picture back in its drawer and made his way back to the bridge to prepare for the inevitable exile. 

Megatron couldn’t sleep so he decided to visit the med bay to see Fusion Fighter and Darkwind for a sleep aid. The med bay was quiet at this time of night only the dim lights above Fusion Fighters berth and the sound of the medical equipment offered relief from the darkness. He walked over to the berth and began to stroke the midnight black plating. "I’m sorry, if I had listened to you instead of my processor you would be able to lead us and give us wisdom to overcome our fears. Your sparklings need you, I need you, and we all need you. Without you, we have been forced to surrender to Upriser."

Megatron closed his optics as tears formed in the corners and continued to stroke the servo he was holding. He stood there for the longest time, just when he was about to leave he felt warm plating grasping his grey gauntlet. He saw the black servo on his arm and when he looked at the black helm, he saw the flame red optics on the sliver faceplate of the lord of the Sercumstancials staring back at him.              


	23. Chapter 23

Megatron stood there flabbergasted at the sight of his friend staring back at him and thought this has to be a dream. He didn’t even register that Fusion Fighter was talking to him.

"I said how are you doing?"

His vocalizer filled with static and he had to reset it several times. "Should I get the medic" he asked?

"No, this conversation is between me and you alone replied Fusion Fighter. How are you doing?"

"Fine, but Tsunami has decided that without you its best if we surrender. I am also sorry for putting you here; I should have listened to you."

"Don’t be; I would do it again in a spark beat." He heard Fusion Fighter take a ragged intake before he spoke again. "Don’t surrender, fight them and drive them from the face of the Earth" said Fusion Fighter.

"But how, we don’t have the sword and we have only one day left until we have to meet Upriser at city hall for the surrender."

"Listen to me Megatron"…ragged intake…"you have to fight in my stead; you have the other relics were as he does not."

"How can I; only a Fusion Fighter can wield the Sword of Wariconus and you know it."

"Yes that is true however; Wariconus told the first Fusion Fighter that same thing. Before he left the shrine Wariconus gave him one last message:"

_"One who is pure of Spark can wield fire and not be burned."_

"What are you saying Fusion Fighter?"

"I am saying that only a Fusion Fighter can wield the sword yes, or one chosen by one. Only one of you is worthy of such a title; that bot is you."

Megatron once again had to reset his vocalizer several times before he found the right words. "Why me, why not Optimus or Tsunami?"

"Both I have considered for this honor but Tsunami tends to act with his processor and Optimus has to be there for your son and your unborn sparkling; you are also the first one in history to be reborn from the flames of the Bed of Stars."

Fusion Fighter takes several ragged intakes as he reached for the side table and grabbed his sword. He looked at the decorative hilt and pommel in the brown scabbard before holding it close to his chest. Megatron thought that he had fallen back into a coma but the ruby red optics lit up once more. Fusion Fighter moved the sword towards Megatron’s servos.

"I can’t take this; my processor says I’m not worthy."

"I said you were; it is not your processor that decides it is you your spark. Take the Sword of Wariconus, Megatron of Cybertron and led them to victory." Fusion Fighter’s red optics offlined and fell back into a coma.


	24. Chapter 24

"We need to attack them now while they’re vulnerable" said Spinout.

"Are we also going to put all of Detroit in the crossfire" replied Blackwind.

"We also have to worry the possibility that the weapon could be turned on any major city in the country" said Sari.

"I have seen the weapon and I regret helping him but I did what I had to protect my daughter" stated Isaac.

"Blackwind is correct Spinout, we need to think this through and not go charging in with afts for processors" said Tsunami.

The bridge doors opened and froze when they saw who was standing there. "Megatron, what are you doing with Lord Fusion Fighter’s sword" asked Ultra Magnus?

"He’s a traitor that’s what he is" yelled Sari!

Everyone started yelling and screaming until Tsunami had enough. "Everybody Shut the Frag Up he yelled! Now, Megatron would you mind explaining yourself?"

"Earlier this morning I went to see him and to try and get a sleep aid for myself. When I went to apologize, he came out of his coma."

"What, why didn’t you tell me" asked Darkwind?

"He said not to; anyway, he told me that his accident wasn’t my fault and not to surrender but fight."

"We don’t have the sword and we don’t have him" stated Bumblebee.

"That is where you are wrong youngling."

"Pray tell" said Ultra Magnus. "Fusion Fighter told me that yes, only he can wield the sword or one chosen by him."

Everyone stood flabbergasted at why would Fusion Fighter would put him in charge. "He can’t lead you anyway because"…"that’s enough out of you Bumblebee" interrupted Tsunami. "According to tradition, I am to lead in Fusion Fighter’s stand but however if Fusion Fighter gave Megatron his sword; therefore passed on the title."

Back on the Nightmare: "preparations nearly complete" said Crookhorn.

"Very well, Doublecross begin online protocols for Project Counterstrike."

"Consider it done my lord.  I have also learned that Fusion Fighter is still in a coma and will be for some time. Everything is on schedule for tomorrow’s surrender."

"Excellent, once they surrender I will let them leave then enslave the humans to serve my purposes" replied Upriser.

Megatron held the sword in shaking servos. "If you keep shaking like that, you are going to fall apart" stated Ratchet.

"I just can’t believe that"…"don’t have any doubts, accept it Megatron; he gave you the sword because it was written in your destiny long ago."

"What do you mean Tsunami?"

"What I mean is that until otherwise stated you, Megatron of Cybertron are the Lord of the Sercumstancials."                  


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been awhile since the last update but l will try and keep the updates regular.   
> Anyway; Enjoy :)

Megatron looked at the brown scabbard holding the sword; he studied the golden hilt and pommel. A black servo grasped the hilt and unsheathed the blade. Red optics gazed upon the gunmetal grey sword inlayed with ancient symbols of the Wariconian Gods. The bridge soon filled with the flash of blue fire and Megatron’s optics dimmed to burning coals. Everything around him went silent ignoring the others yelling at him.

"Megatron answer me frag it" yelled Optimus!

"Sire please answer him" screamed Firestorm.

"He can’t hear you."

"What do you mean Tsunami" asked Blitzwing?

A black void filled the space around him; only the red of his optics pierced the darkness. "I was not expecting to see you Dragonfire" said Griffonus.

"Same here for me" stated Darkroar.

"How did I get here and why?"

"You are here because I summoned you to tell you that with you as the leader everything you know will change" said Wariconus.

"What do you mean?"

"Megatron of Cybertron you are but one part of the future of my children; the Deifiers Prophecy states that those pure of mind, spark and soul shall stand together for one and shall unite what was lost. The relics shall be wielded by those three and defeat one who is not what he seems."

Megatron looked at the dragon with a slack jawed expression that said someone pinch me I must be dreaming. "How can I be one when I am none of these for all the death and destruction the Decepticons caused?"

"You have changed and put the past behind you; you have also created life out of love with your once enemy of a mate. You are the one pure of spark and because of that; you will be the one who decides who wields the other relics."

"How will I know" asked Megatron?

"They will glow when their handlers are near" replied Darkroar.

"When you return, you shall also meet the one who has caused all of your troubles but not find it as surprising as something else that awaits you" replied Griffonus.

"What do the other relics have to do with this?"

"My staff has to have one pure of body to keep the balance between life and death" said Darkroar.

"The bow needs one of pure mind to hold the knowledge to trust in it to shoot straight and true."

"You shall return to your world but not before you meet someone" said Wariconus.

A tall black, silver and blue figure emerged from a golden portal. "I am Fusion Fighter I; it has been a long time father." 

"If I had known you existed I would have been there for you my son."

"My carrier, Coldfire says that she forgives you for leaving after that night and she loved you until the end of her days. I have to go but the others say they always knew you would return one day; you shall now meet someone else."

The first Fusion Fighter left and a new one appeared. This one had the same coloring except where the first was blue it was purple. A long scar ran down the left side of his face and he had a patch over his left optic. "I am Fusion Fighter IV, sire to your friend. I have watched you and when you finally came, I felt my spark flare at my son’s happiness. Like Wariconus said when you return and what he said is that you are to lead in his stead and fulfill the prophecy."

A flash of light blinded Megatron and the world went black. Back on the Silverwing: "what is taking so long" asked Sari?

"Conversations, depending on who there with can take awhile," replied Tsunami.

The sound of heavy venting caused everyone to turn towards Megatron who was supported by Darkwind. "What did Wariconus say" asked Tsunami?

"He said that the real battle has only just begun and it shall begin with the true traitor within our ranks."


	26. Chapter 26

"What do you mean by true traitor" asked Sari?

"Someone other than Sentinel is behind all the troubles we have faced: the stolen relics, Firestorm’s innocence and numerous others." After scanning the room he noticed someone was missing. "Where is Optimus" asked Megatron with concern written over his face?

"He fainted shortly after you began your conversation with Wariconus; he has been taken to the med bay" said Spinout.

Megatron turned tail and ran as fast as his legs could carry him and when he saw Firestorm in the observation room his concern grew even more. "What happened to your carrier" my son?

"He was taken into the back room and hasn’t returned; Blackwind told me to stay here" he replied.

Megatron entered the med bay and saw Optimus reclining on the med berth with Darkwind standing near looking at a data pad. "Well look who finally decided to show up" said the CMO with a chuckle.

"Why, is Optimus in here and what is going on with him?"

"Well I can tell you or I can let Optimus tell you."

"Do not play games with me" growled Megatron, optics flashing dangerously.

"Alright I’ll let Optimus tell you but I will have a chair on hand for this."

"Why would I need a chair?"

"Megatron, you know how we were told that we are having another sparkling; well Darkwind just finished the scans on why I passed out and we will be having two instead of one" he said with smile on his face. Megatron felt his knees buckle and fell aft first onto the ground. "Are you alright?"

"I’m fine and Darkwind I need that chair you mentioned."

Darkwind helped him into his seat and took hold of his mate’s hand and placed a long deep kiss to his intake. "I don’t mind the kissing but if you want to interface take it to your quarters; this is supposed to be a sterile med bay you know" said Darkwind while holding a hand over his face groaning. When they arrived back at the bridge and told everyone, shouts and yells of joy filled the air from every Cybertronian, Wariconian and humans alike. When the noise finally died down, Megatron began to discuss his thought on who the true traitor might be and what action to take.

"Who do you think is the real traitor" asked Spinout?

"I’m not accusing anyone until I have more solid evidence than what I have been told but I will still listen to what the gods said about this matter." Megatron left the bridge and returned a few cycles later with the relics of Waricon in his servos.

"Wariconus told me that the relics can only be wielded by one pure of spark, mind and soul. Pure of spark has already been fulfilled and now it is time for the other two. All of you stand where you are and let the relics choose."

Megatron took the staff of Darkroar in his hand and moved it around the room until it began to glow slightly when it passed a certain mech. In his mind he was saying that this isn’t right but he could not argue with the gods. With a sigh he called the mech near; "Optimus Prime of Cybertron, you have been chosen by the gods of Waricon to wield this staff for you are pure of soul and thus can control the power that courses through Darkroar Protector of the Tombs." Optimus stood off to one side while Megatron grabbed that Bow of Griffonus.  He passed the artifact over the room much the same as he did for the staff. The bow glowed red when it landed on Sari and at last the prophecy was one step closer. "Sari Sumdac of Earth, you have been chosen by the gods of Waricon for you are pure of mind and can retain the knowledge that Griffonus can bestow."

The three stood at the front of the bridge when Tsunami spoke. "Megatron of Cybertron you have been chosen by the gods of Waricon for you are pure of spark and can wield dragon fire and not be burned."

When Tsunami finished the bridge became cold and the deifiers became engulfed in light matching their relics. Sari became engulfed in a red light, Optimus a purple mist, and Megatron became engulfed in blue fire once again and when the light faded the sight left everyone staring in shock and silent.     


	27. Chapter 27

Tsunami as with everyone else saw the sight before them and he didn’t even believe it.

"What just happened" asked Sari?

"I don’t know" replied Optimus when the purple mist finally dissipated.

Sari looked at herself in a reflective surface near that Fusion Cannon had brought. She was dressed in a red archer’s tunic with silver gauntlets and leg bracers. Optimus saw the outfit he adorned and it was astounding. The onyx black armor covered him on the arms, legs and torso. The tightness he felt near his abdominal area told him that it was reinforced. When they turned towards Megatron they saw what appeared to be Fusion Fighter but sadly it was not.

"What happened", asked Megatron words slurred a little in the aftermath?

"Take a look in the mirror" said Sari.

Megatron had on armor that was gold with detailed sapphire flames but the only pieces were the leg and arm bracers. The arm bracers were in the shape of dragon forearms and the leg bracers came to the current knee guard. But what caught everyone’s attention was the helmet; the intricate design was so define that every detail of the dragon’s head from the horns to the maw jutting out over his face. He looked like a god in a perspective point of view. "Contact the Nightmare; there has been a change of plans" said Megatron.

"Yes sir" replied Spinout.

Back on the other side of the city: "Lord Upriser incoming transmission" said Crookhorn.

"Put it through; let us hear when enemies wish to meet" he replied. The view screen lit up and revealed Tsunami’s face. "Deputy Tsunami, how very nice to see you again; so when do you wish to meet?"

"My audience is not with you but with our lord."

"Fusion Fighter is in a coma how can he have an audience with me" asked Upriser with a smirk?

Megatron moved into the view and with the armor he wore left Upriser at a loss for words. "Lord Upriser of Waricon; the Sercumstancials, Cybertronians and Humans of Earth will never bow to you and therefore will not surrender to you. Tomorrow at sun high you will meet us at the Moonstone Plateau and the victor claims Earth" said Megatron with a prideful tone.

"How, can you call yourself the lord of the Sercumstancials when only a Fusion Fighter can wield the sword?"

"Yes that is true or one chosen by one; you have my demands now answer or are you missing the ball bearings that you so proudly display in your cocky attitude?"

"Very well Lord Megatron if…"

"that is Lord Dragonfire to you" growled Megatron.

"Very well Lord Dragonfire I will see you tomorrow."

The transmission was cut and the screens went black. "Have you blown a head gasket; you’ve just started World War Three single handily" shouted Sari.

"Yes that is true but that gets one thing out of the way. Now if you two will follow me we have some unfinished business with a certain prisoner."

The brig was dark, cold and the only light was given by the dim lights in the cell corridor and in the one occupied cell. They saw Sentinel Prime sitting on the metal berth cot looking at the far wall. "What do you want?"

"We just want to talk" said Optimus.

Before he could turn around Sari saw the red light on the back of his neck and instantly knew what the device was. Tsunami keyed in the access code and Optimus fired his grapplers and yanked the mind control device out. When Sentinel came to his face was slacked jawed and priceless. "What’s going on and why am I in the brig?"

"Bring him to the med bay; we need to investigate this further" said Megatron.

Darkwind finished the diagnostic scans and gave him a clean bill of health. "The device is one that relies on voice print code and only responds to that voice. If I can somehow hack the device I can tell you who it is" said Blackwind.

"I might be able to help with that" said Sari.

Blackwind helped her up to the workbench and Sari placed her hand on it as it began to glow. The voice she heard made here blood run cold and when she told the rest of them in the med bay the energon in said mechs and femme’s lines freeze. The voice print she said; belonged to Ultra Magnus.


	28. Chapter 28

Optimus stood horrified; Megatron’s EM field clamped tight to his frame, flexing his claws and the Blackwind covered her mouth to hide the gasp that she gave. "Tsunami, call everyone to the bridge immediately."

"Yes Lord Dragonfire."

Back on the Nightmare: "I want all battle drones loaded with the energy we have managed to siphon and ready to move out at daybreak" said Upriser.

"Consider it done my lord" replied Doublecross.

Everyone gathered on the bridge of the Silverwing as Megatron stood beside Fusion Fighters throne. "We have a traitor and it has come to my attention that some accusations need to be changed since new evidence has come to light. Earlier today we discovered a mind control device on Sentinel Prime; one that responds to a certain voice print. Thanks to Miss Sumdac we have linked the device to Ultra Magnus" said Megatron.

Everyone in the room gasped and turned to look at the Magnus. "I did what I had to protect the Autobot way of life; by allowing Megaton’s line to continue I would put the war in a position to continue on. At least with the seal gone, he will be considered unsuitable for anyone."

Optimus held Firestorm close and heard the deep vibrating growl from Megatron from across the room. "Ultra Magnus of Cybertron for the crimes committed against a Wariconian, and according to Cybertron law you are to step down from your title and hand over the Magnus Hammer immediately" said Megatron.

"You have no authority over me, you are a Decepticon."

"Wrong, he may be one but as of now he is the Lord of the Sercumstancials and therefore has the authority to punish you accordingly if the crime is against a Wariconian. Which in this case he can since Firestorm is a Wariconian" said Tsunami.

"However since we are facing the Territorials soon, I will allow you to use it in battle but when it is finished you are to hand it over to your chosen successor, am I clear?"

"Yes Lord Dragonfire" said Ultra Magnus.

"Sentinel Prime step forward; originally you were charged with treason and rape, but since the discovery of the mind control device you were not in control of your thoughts and therefore cannot be convicted of anything."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Sentinel that all charges held against you are hereby dropped."

"Thank you Lord Dragonfire I don’t know what to say" replied Sentinel.

"Your welcome but now we need to focus on the coming battle."

Later that night Megatron and Optimus were lying in the berth staring at the ceiling. Optimus turned sideways to face his mate and began to rub his thighs. Megatron smiled and turned to face him red meeting blue. "I think we should merge our sparks since the outcome of the battle has yet to be determined" said Optimus.

Megatron just smiled and leaned forward and placed a kiss to his nasal ridge. He turned Optimus onto his back and began to grind his interface panel against his. Lost in a passionate kiss, Optimus didn’t hear his panel open and reveal his already lubricated valve. He then felt more than saw that Megatron had opened his own, revealing his erect spike. Megatron lined himself with the entrance and pushed in. With each thrust, their overloads were coming closer and closer; "bare your spark to me my lovely Optimus Prime," Megatron purred into his audio.

Red plates parted, revealing a pulsing blue spark.  Megatron soon allowed his chest plates to part showing his pulsing blue spark and brought their sparks together. With the merge, their overloads hit, Optimus coming with soft grunt and Megatron with a roar. They fell onto the berth panting, plating flared to help with the cool down. When they came down from their high, "Megatron no matter what happens tomorrow, will you be there for me even if we lose?"

"Of course my sweetspark, I will always be there for you no matter what tomorrow brings." Recharge soon took them and fell into stasis in each other’s arms.            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first interface scene, it may be a little weak but I am working on that. Suggestions may help on how to make them better.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it took so long to update my story. It was a combination of life and writers block. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

The early morning light shown through the window in their shared quarters, the cold arctic wind was blowing but barely audible. Optimus came to first and saw the sleeping face of his mate next to him. The canopy of his alt mode silhouetted against the darkness of the room. He then felt a hand on his thigh and heard the baritone voice of his beloved bonded; red optics onlined and a smile appeared on his faceplates. "Good morning my sweetest spark." They kissed again and got out of berth and went to the corner that the weapons were sitting. "We’re not much of an army but we will fight until the last drops of energon leaves our frames. Darkwind you will stay behind with the sparklings and Lord Fusion Fighter. Miss Sumdac you will also stay here to protect the perimeter of the ship."

"As you command Lord Dragonfire" she replied.

The first light of dawn was rising over the Moonstone Plateau in northern Detroit as the cold arctic wind blew down from the north picking up speed by the minute. "Megatron what happens if we cannot defeat the Territorials" asked Wipeout?

"We will fight until the very end, even if we have to give up our sparks."

"I’m scared, I’m too young to go offline" replied Wipeout.

"I know, but remember if we lose then everyone we care about falls. Let your pride fill you up and drive you in the heat of battle" said Megatron.

Tsunami smiled and gazed onto the horizon and saw the approaching Territorial Army. In front of them was Upriser, scimitar drawn for bloodshed, looking imposing as ever. "Well I was afraid you wouldn’t show" said Upriser.

"Likewise, you can always stand down there doesn’t need to be any more bloodshed."

"You will fall like so many before you; how does it feel that you Lord Dragonfire will lead these bots to their deaths, you are outnumbered a thousand to one" replied Upriser. "Territorials destroy them" yelled their lord.

"Today we fight not in the name of Waricon not in Cybertron but in the name of freedom and in the name of Fusion Fighter; Sercumstancials attack" yelled Megatron.

Snow, mud and the arctic wind made the battle field even more dangerous because if you fell your opponent could offline you easily. The muddy ground was beginning to turn darker than it was due to the oilshed and energon leaking from the wounds on both Cybertronians and Wariconians alike. When Optimus saw Upriser and Bumblebee fighting off to his right he spurred into action to save his friend. "You are no match for me youngling." Bumblebee cringed in fear but the blade never hit home. He opened his optics and saw the dark colored rod of the Staff of Darkroar.

"Bumblebee get out of here" yelled Optimus.

"Well you are the last bot I thought I would face today, pity that your life has to end here and now." Upriser lunged and clashed blade with staff scoring a hit to the prime every now and then. Optimus over extended and was vulnerable, Upriser lashed out and knocked the staff from his hands and kicked him in the abdominal plates. Optimus went down with a grunt and curling up into a ball. Upriser held the staff skyward and black and purple lighting illuminated the sky above them. All optics turned towards the Territorial lord and when Megatron locked optics and saw Optimus on the ground holding his middle; rage filled his spark and lunged.

Back on the Silverwing: "why do we have to stay here Darkwind?"

"Because Skydawn, I need to keep my optics on both you and your sire."

"I wish he was here" said Starfire, "he would kick Upriser’s skidplate to Noctus and back."

The CMO couldn’t hide the chuckle at the femme’s comment, deep down he remembered we they were born and the joyful expression on Fusion Fighter’s face. The beeping of the monitors were the only sign that their lord was still alive. The silence stretched on before Firestorm climbed up onto the med berth and kneeled by Fusion Fighter’s hand. "We need you, your sparklings need you, and I need you because according to the humans you are my brother in a way; so please Fusion Fighter come back to us" cried Firestorm.

Somewhere in a black void: "Fusion Fighter…Fusion Fighter…Fusion Fighter;" the voice finally made him open his ruby red optics.

"Lord Wariconus why am I here?"

"You are in a coma my boy one only you can awaken from" replied the dragon. Fusion Fighter then saw the image of the sparklings with sorrow filled optics and all that has happened in his absence.

"How do I return?"

"Within you there is a flame, nurture it and let it burn with the fury of an raging beast; embrace your inner warrior and return to your people."

Fusion Fighter closed his optics and felt the fire burn brighter than ever. His body began to shift: heel spurs became claws, battle claws revealed themselves horns curved backwards from original position and his fangs extended to that of a saber-toothed tiger and his optics flashed.

In the med bay the spark monitor went off and Darkwind came running. He and the sparklings froze in shock as their lord jumped off the berth and transformed before their eyes. "My lord you are back" stated Darkwind.

"Yes, but more important matters are at hand; where are the others?"

"Moonstone Plateau, five miles north of here" he replied.

Sari saw him come out of the ship and was shocked at his appearance. "Welcome back Fusion Fighter" she said.

"Thank you Miss Sumdac, now you may want to cover your ears." With that he unleashed a primal roar that made the very ground shake with fear and flew off towards the battlefield.

"Your finished Dragonfire" stated Upriser.

"Unlikely" he replied with a swipe of the sword.

Upriser landed a powerful blow to Megatron’s abdominal plates and fell over in pain. He then felt the heavy stabilizer on his chest and looked up. "Such a pity that you fall here instead of a public execution" said Upriser raising his scimitar. Megatron closed his optics and prayed for the safety of his family. Upriser brought the blade down and stopped when a loud noise above the cries of battle sounded. Megatron onlined his optics and saw the blade and what everyone was looking at. Off in the distance atop a cliff, a tall black, blue and silver figure emerged. The thunderous roar struck fear in the Territorials and Upriser’s expression was that of ‘Oh Slag’. All of the Sercumstancials and Cybertronians moral was raised a thousand fold when they heard the primal roar of Lord Fusion Fighter V.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the most anticipated chapters you have been waiting for.

"Its Fusion Fighter" shouted Tsunami.

"Our lord and master has returned" yelled Spinout.

Upriser still wore the expression of shock and did not see the quick as lightning strike from Megatron launching himself and knocking the staff from his servos. By this time the battlefield had erupted in chaos once again; Megatron saw the sword discarded against a rock. He grabbed the golden hilt and every circuit in his frame was screaming one message, return the sword to him. "Optimus," he yelled as he launched the sword skyward.

Optimus saw the sword coming and fired his grapplers locking on to the sword and sent it flying to Fusion Fighter. Fusion Fighter heard his name over the roar of the wind and saw his sword coming straight at his chest. His hand flew up to catch the hilt and when contact was made, blue lightning illuminated the sky and the arctic wind blew stronger threatening to topple the mechs and femmes below like dominoes and for the first time since their meeting, the Sword of Wariconus erupted in blue fire making the lord of the Sercumstancials look even more imposing. Upriser gave Megatron a glare that could freeze Earth’s core and lunged. He was cornered with no way out and before the blow could be delivered the flaming gunmetal grey blade of the Sword of Wariconus prevented the scimitar form connecting.

"It’s you and me now Upriser" said the strong, prideful voice of the lord of the Sercumstancials.

Blade to blade, claw to claw the lords clashed drawing energon, the blue life force flowing from deep gashes on their frames. The two armies watched with keen interest as the battle between the lords grew more intense with each passing second. After what seemed like mega cycles the battle was finally over; Fusion Fighter managed to score a hit to Upriser’s face with a ped claw, tearing out an optic. Upriser howled in pain, trying to stop the flow of energon from the empty socket.

"Leave Upriser and never return" growled Fusion Fighter in a clear warning.

As they started to walk away one bot did not follow; "Ultra Magnus, what do you think you’re doing" shouted Optimus?

"Something that should have been done many years ago"; he took Upriser in an emergency carry and left but not before giving one last remark. "You will regret this day and what you have done Optimus, by siding and bonding with Megatron you have doomed yourself to becoming a traitor to your own kind and therefore you and your team are here by exiled from Cybertron and face deactivation if you return."

With that Ultra Magnus left with Upriser and the Staff of Darkroar. Everyone stood in shock at the sudden change of events and all optics turned to Fusion Fighter for the answer. But before he could speak he felt his frame change back to normal shape and was once again in his primary form. Megatron saw the sword sticking out of the ground and walked over to retrieve it; he cleaned it and put back in it scabbard. He then walked up to the lord of the Sercumstancials and went to one knee.

"Lord Fusion Fighter, I Dragonfire return you your sword; you gave it to me to fight in your stand and now that you have returned I return the sword to you as it is your right to lead us again."

Megatron lifted the sword with both upturned servos and the black hand of Fusion Fighter reached out to grab it. "Thank you Dragonfire, you have honored us with your bravery and will always be remembered but your Dragonfire name will be what is written but to the rest of us you will always be Megatron."

A gasp of pain alerted everyone and they turned to see Optimus doubled over holding his middle. Blackwind and Oilslick ran to his side and the shocked expressions explained enough. "You all are not going to believe this but Optimus is going into labor" said Blackwind.

Megatron felt his fuel lines freeze and only one thought crossed his mind, ‘Oh Primus No’.     


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most anticipated chapter of the story.

"What do you mean, he is not due for another seven months" exclaimed Megatron.

"I know that is what puzzles me; let’s get him back to the med bay for scans and to prepare for you little ones arrival" replied Blackwind.

Darkwind saw everyone arrive back on the Silverwing and was shocked at the state was Optimus was in. "What’s going on?"

"He’s in labor Darkwind, we need to get the tools ready" she replied.

Everyone was pushed out except for the medics and Sire; "how are you feeling Optimus" asked Darkwind?

"Like slag" he replied as another contraction hit his frame.

When the scans were complete they revealed the most disturbing news. "This is impossible, he shouldn’t be this far along in just seven days" said Oilslick.

"It appears that when you were upgraded to wield the staff, Darkroar accidentally accelerated the sparkling’s gestation period as well" said Darkwind. Optimus continued to gasp and moan in pain as another contraction hit; he was meet with the calming rub of his mate on his shoulder.

"Okay, Optimus I need you to open your panels so we can begin" said Darkwind. When he did a rush of fluids came out of his valve and much needed relief washed over his frame. "On the next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can and keep pushing as each contraction hits" Darkwind said with open sterile servos. A few cycles later a wailing sparkling was caught in the arms of the Sercumstancial CMO. "Congratulations, you have a healthy mech;" after Darkwind handed the sparkling over he moved into position to catch the next one. The next several cycles passed but the sparkling wasn’t coming out; "on the next contraction give the hardest push you can Optimus" said Darkwind.

Seeing his mate in distress made Megatron’s spark hammer in his chest but he knew that as long as he is there he can always manhandle the medics for answers if need be, he mentally chuckled. Optimus cried in pain as the next contraction hit and pushed with all the remaining strength he had; the sparkling came out in one fluid motion but didn’t start crying like it should. The CMO took the sparkling and began to quickly clean and clear the vents so air could help purge the intakes. Megatron and Optimus's mounting fear kept building on the news of their newest edition to their growing family. Finally they heard the cry of a wailing sparkling as Darkwind brought it back from the wash basin. "Congratulations you have a beautiful femme" said Darkwind.

The crib they were placed in was pushed over to their Sire and Carrier and their wails soon turned to those of soft coos and clicks. Both creators looked at the little mechling, who had helm like Optimus, gold faceplate, blue plating with red and silver highlights and small black servos. His optics opened and revealed cyan blue like Optimus. The little femme had bronze colored plating with and silver face plate, helm audios like Optimus and chin guards like Megatron. Blue, purple and red highlights covered her from helm to ped. Her little silver servos made her even more lovable; her optics revealed ruby red like her sire. "What should we name them" asked Optimus with a tired voice?

"What about Turnfire for out little mech since he looks like an inverted flame" said Megatron.

"I like it; what about our little femme?"

Megatron pondered for several cycles and only one name came to mind, "she looks like my carrier Ironstar with her bronze coloring so how does the name Copperheart sound" my sweet spark?

"I love it replied Optimus returning Megatron’s kiss.

Megatron motioned for Fusion Fighter to come meet the newest editions; "they’re beautiful and may they bring you and the rest of us joy" replied Fusion Fighter.

Firestorm came in to see his new brother and sister. "Firestorm, meet your new siblings, Turnfire and Copperheart" said Optimus.

"According to the Earth calendar it is the day called Christmas Eve" said Blackwind.

"This is more than I could ever ask for" said Optimus kissing his mate and then falling into recharge.

The next several weeks went by and nothing was heard from the Territorials and it made Fusion Fighter all the more nervous. "It has been far too long since they were active" said Tsunami.

"I know deputy but what concerns me is that they have the Staff of Darkroar again and the Magnus Hammer" replied Fusion Fighter. His train of thought was interrupted by the joyous shrieks of the sparkling playing chase.

"It seems that Turnfire and Copperheart are getting along with everyone" said Megatron.

"Yes, it would seem so" replied Optimus. All of sudden the intrusion alarm went off and Fusion Fighter turned ped and ran for the cargo hold. When he got there the sight was horrendous, the Bow of Griffonus was gone and a Territorial symbol was left in its place.

"What do we do now" asked Sari?

"We do what we can Miss Sumdac and retrieve it soon as possible" replied Fusion Fighter. Later that night while everyone was in recharge, a lone figure approached the Silverwing. He walked into the ship without setting off the sensors and came to a room with the lights on; Copperheart was sneaking some rust sticks for her and the other sparklings when a tall shadow loomed over her. She turned around thinking it was her sire and when it wasn’t she screamed. Megatron was in berth with Optimus teasing him when he heard his daughter’s audio piercing scream.

"Optimus you wait here" he said and bolted out the door swords drawn. He met Fusion Fighter half way and when they arrived at the rec room they saw a silver and gold mech standing there venting hard while Copperheart was cowering in the corner crying.

As Megatron went to her side the mysterious newcomer fell in Fusion Fighter’s arms and he spoke just as everyone else arrived at the door; "I was too late" said the mech before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Optimus'+girl for the name Turnfire and Ginny Star for Copperheart.


	32. Epilouge

_A storm is coming and with it darkness of the highest caliber. This strange mech appeared without warning and it left me shocked since we could have lost anyone to a possible assassin. I do not like the look of this mech since we just lost the Staff of Darkroar and the Bow of Griffonus, but our lord’s EM field shows no sign of distress. What puzzles me about him is what did he mean by, too late?_

_Deputy Tsunami V_

_Second in command of the Sercumstancials of Waricon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens next, take a guess in the comment section below.


End file.
